Valkyries and Mysteries
by Sita88
Summary: A new stranger in town. Should Bo trust her or listen to Tamsin's warnings? Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

Bo walked into the Dal. She headed straight to the bar to say hello to her grandfather. And get a drink, of course.

Trick was behind the bar talking to another girl sitting across from him. Bo took the seat next to her and smiled up at Trick.

"Bo, I'd like you to meet Kali." He said with his usual smile and gestured over to the girl. "I was an old friend of her mother. Kali, this is my granddaughter, Bo."

Bo looked to the girl. She had brown waves of hair that looked like they never ended. Her eyes were the brightest blue, but hidden behind thick rimmed, purple glasses. Her face seemed so soft and gentle like she couldn't be any older than 25, but Bo could never tell ages with the Fae. She was very beautiful Bo thought.

"Nice to meet you." Kali flashed a warming smile.

"Yes, you too." Bo returned the smile.

In the corner of the bar Tamsin and Dyson were playing pool. Every couple of minutes without being able to stop herself Tamsin looked up at Bo talking to this new girl. Who was this girl? And why do I feel like I should go put myself between them.

"You can take your shot any day now, Tams." Dyson interrupted her thoughts.

Tamsin shook her head and took her shot which didn't come anywhere close to sinking it in the hole. She grabbed her whiskey, downed it, and went back to glaring at the girls. They now seemed to be really hitting it off and Tamsin really didn't like it.

After a couple more games Tamsin noticed Bo stand from her seat at the bar, place her hand on the girl's shoulder, then head out of the bar.

"This was fun, partner, but I'm gonna head out. I"ll see ya in the morning." Tamsin quickly put her pool stick down and grabbed her jacket.

"Ok, catch ya later." Dyson didn't even look up. He continued playing the game.

Outside of the Dal Tamsin walked up behind Bo who had just made it to her car. "Make a new friend tonight?"

Bo turned around, "Tamsin. What's it to you?"

Tamsin took a step forward putting herself very close to the succubus who had backed up against her car. "Something seemed off about her. I wouldn't want you to get mixed up with the wrong people."

"Trick knows her, I don't think you have anything to worry about." This time Bo stepped forward putting her face just inches away from the blonde. "Or maybe...you're just jealous. I spent all my time with her tonight and didn't even glance your way."

Tamsin scoffed but didn't back down. "Don't flatter yourself. I actually prefer my nights when you aren't around, usually getting yourself into trouble. I was just trying to be 'one of the good ones' like you said and look out a bit for you. I don't care if Trick knows her or not. Something doesn't feel right with her, so just be careful, Bo."

With that Tamsin turned around and headed to her truck. Bo watched her unsure of what to think. Was Tamsin really concerned? Or was she just messing with her like it felt like she was almost always doing. Assuming she'd probably never know for sure she got into her car and headed home.

The next night a knock came to Bo's door. She lazily walked over and opened it, very surprised to see Kali standing there.

Kali noticed the surprise on Bo's face. "Sorry. Trick told me where you lived. You're the only person I know around here other than him. I didn't really want to sit by myself all night, but wasn't really in the mood for a bar either, you know? I mean, I can go if I'm intruding."

"No, no. I'm sorry. Please come in." Bo stepped back and let the girl walk through the door.

Kali went and sat on the couch while Bo grabbed some wine and wine glasses. She brought them over to the couch and poured them both some.

Handing the full glass to her Bo asked, "So I don't know if this is too personal, but can I ask how old you are?"

Kali laughed, "I'm 26."

"Oh my God, that's such a relief! You know how awkward it is being the youngest Fae around by hundreds and hundreds of years?!"

This made the girl giggle even more. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So, can I ask another question?" For some reason, Bo couldn't get Tamsin's warning off her mind. "What kind of Fae are you, anyway?"

The girl scrunched her face in thought. "Hm..Not sure if we know each other well enough for me to tell you that yet."

Bo eyed her carefully. "You know. This is so not fair. Everyone knows who I am and what I can do, but I'm not allowed to ask about other people."

"Ok. How 'bout we make a deal. You show me one of your powers, and I'll show you one of mine."

Bo considered this for a few seconds then turned on the couch so that she was facing the younger girl. She brought her hand up to Kali's cheek. After a moment of hesitation she started pulsing her energy into her. Kali gasped and looked into Bo's eyes feeling lost. They both leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Kali brought her hand up to Bo's wrist and massaged it softly.

"Kiss me." Bo whispered very seductively.

Kali leaned in extremely slow. She gripped the brunette's wrist tighter. "You...don't...want...to...do this." She forced out in a whisper literally millimeters before their mouths would have locked.

Bo dropped her hand from her face and sat back with a confused look on her face. "I don't want to do this." She repeated.

Kali tried to catch her breath. "Wow, you are powerful."

"How did you do that?"

"I told you. I'd show you my power."

Bo nodded at her still very surprised the girl could stop her.

Kali turned and put her hand on Bo's arm. "But honestly, I only did that because I said I would. I actually really wanted to kiss you, and I don't think it had anything to do with your powers."

Bo looked at the girl's hand on her arm and followed it up her body to meet her gaze. Thinking for a second if she should or not...She leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was so soft and sweet. Unlike most kisses Bo experiences. When she pulled back her hand went straight to cover the front of her mouth.

"Wow," She exclaimed.

"That's what I was thinking," Kali responded.

"It was like I could feel everything from you. But not only the excitement and comfort you got from kissing me, but...sorrow. You're filled with sorrow." It was almost a question, but Bo knew that's what she felt.

"Uh..you know. I really need to get going. I'm sorry for barging in on you tonight." The girl hurriedly got up and sped walked out the door.

What just happened? Bo thought before grabbing her wine and falling back against the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Kali rushed out of Bo's front door and ran smack into a tall, blonde woman.

"I'm so sorry. Excuse me!" Kali tried to brush past her, but Tamsin stood in her way.

"I'd rather not." Tamsin glared at her. "Why are you leaving in such a rush? Did something happen in there?"

Kali looked at her with curiosity. "I'm sorry, have we met?"

Tamsin cleared her throat. "No, but I've seen you around. I'm a friend of Bo's, and I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but you better think twice about it when it comes to her."

Tamsin stumbled a little and knocked over an empty liquor bottle next to her feet.

"You're whack, lady. And you reek of alcohol." Kali kept her voice stern.

Tamsin stepped forward and leaned her face down right in front of the much shorter girl. "And you reek of death." She could tell what she said caught the girl off guard.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Kali walked past Tamsin purposely bumping her shoulder into her.

The valkyrie smirked as she watched the new girl walk away.

She sat down outside of Bo's door and pulled a small flask out of her pocket. She leaned her head back and slowly took a swig deciding to just hang out here for a little while.

After Bo finished her glass of wine she grabbed the rest of the bottle and headed up to her bedroom. She climbed into her bed and drank straight from the bottle. She sat there for a while drinking and thinking about what happened earlier with her new friend. Even more, maybe Tamsin was right and something is off with the girl.

After a while Bo heard someone come in the house.

"I'm up here, Kenz!" Bo called out.

She heard the girl clumsily climb up the stairs and stumble into her room. Although, she was surprised to see it was in fact Tamsin and not Kenzi.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood?" Tamsin shrugged and sat next to Bo on the bed.

"Wow, did you take a bath in whiskey before coming over here?"

"You're one to talk." Tamsin smirked and pointed to the empty bottle of wine on the floor.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Well, it was a weird night."

Tamsin thought about Kali rushing out of there earlier and wondered what really went down. Although, she didn't want to bring up that she was creepily hanging outside of Bo's house for most the night. Instead, she let her eyes gaze up and down Bo's body which put much more comforting thoughts in her head than the strange newcomer.

Bo noticed Tamsin grew quiet and looked to see her staring intensely at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, genuinely sounding concerned.

The blonde's eyes moved up to meet her big, brown eyes. "Yeah, of course. It's just..."

After a moment of waiting for her to finish Bo asked, "Just what?"

Tamsin squeezed her eyes shut tightly not knowing exactly what she was trying to say. When she opened her eyes again Bo was much closer to her than she was before. Her face was only an inch or two away and she was staring into her searching for any kind of answer. After looking into those loving, brown eyes for only a moment, the valkyrie couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward and pushed her lips against hers. Not too hard, but definitely not softly either.

The succubus was surprised by this but didn't pull away. She almost instantly started to kiss her back. Tamsin's hands slid up her arms and stopped on her face pulling her even closer. She opened her mouth inviting Bo's tongue in which was already on it's way. Bo's hand slipped behind the blonde's back and pulled her against her body. They continued to kiss passionately, their tongues moving in perfect sync. Tamsin lifted her leg over Bo and straddled her against the bed. The brunette's hands went to the other woman's thighs and squeezed them encouragingly.

Both of them moaned into each other's mouths. Neither of them could think. Each going off reactions their bodies told them to do. Bo tugged on Tamsin's lip and she responded by grinding her hips down against her. This made them both gasp and try to catch their breaths.

Suddenly, Tamsin's mind came back to her. She dropped her hands off the beautiful brunette and rolled off her. "I'm sorry, I...I can't do this." She hopped off the bed looking at Bo with apologetic eyes. She turned and stormed out of the room without looking back.

_Seriously? Again? _ Bo threw her hands up in frustration. She lied back and tried to forget the two women who left her hanging tonight. She closed her eyes hoping to get some sleep.

A little while later she was unfortunately still awake and she heard some commotion down stairs. _ It better be Kenzi this time. _She rolled out of bed and descended down the stairs. She saw Kenzi in the kitchen making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, dude." Kenzi said continuing to pour her food.

Bo didn't respond. She marched right over to the skinny girl, grabbed her face in both her hands, and planted a warm, soft kiss on her lips. Lingering there for only a moment. She pulled back but left her hands on the younger girl's face and searched her eyes for what reaction she was about to have.

"Dude! I love you, and I know I must be hard to resist and all but we talked about this. I can't get down with the lady parts, ok?"

Bo let go of her and backed off. "I'm sorry, Kenzi. I kissed two other people tonight and both of them up and ran away right afterwards. I was just making sure I wasn't cursed or anything. Which apparently I'm not since you're still standing here. They really just wanted to get away from me."

"Damn, slut. Two, huh? Ok. Who were they and what happened?"

"The first was this girl, Kali, that Trick introduced me to. When we kissed it was like I could feel all of her emotions. But she was filled with some sort of sadness. I stupidly said something about it and she bolted."

"Hmm...and the other one?"

"Uhm. That was..." Bo mumbled the last part. "Tamsin."

"Really? Valkubabe again? We never even got a chance to talk about the Brazenwood kiss!"

"Yeah, or the time she climbed into my bath tub with me."

"What?! Oh my God." She sighed and forced herself to relax. " We need some serious bestie time. But for now tell me about the kiss that happened earlier."

"It was absolutely amazing, Kenzi. I've never felt so much feeling and passion behind a kiss before. It was like she had waited her whole life for that moment right then to kiss me." Bo was surprised at her own explanation of what happened.

"Well, it sounds like the detective won the better kiss." Kenzi rolled her eyes at how gushy Bo sounded.

"Yeah, but she's so hot and cold. She wants to arrest me, then she wants to help. Then she hates me, then she kisses me. Then she wants to kill me! I mean, if she can't be straight with me and figure out her own feelings I don't want to keep going on this back and forth thing with her. And Kali...the girl is gorgeous, but there's just something so mysterious about her. And Tamsin is convinced I shouldn't trust her, but I can't tell if it's just a jealousy thing or what."

Kenzi nodded and put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "I don't know anything about this Kali girl, but maybe give her some time to open up to you. As for Tamsin, you guys just really need to talk."

"Thanks, Kenzi. I'm gonna try to get some sleep now."

Bo kissed her on the cheek and headed up to her room where she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo sat at the bar of the Dal while Tricked poured her a drink.

"What's on your mind, Bo?" Her grandfather asked.

"How much do you really know about this Kali girl?" She asked.

"What do you mean? She told me you guys have been getting along really well. Did something happen?"

"No. We are getting along. It's just Tamsin-"

Trick cut her off. "Tamsin? If you can't recall, she also tried to get you arrested several times before she came around to realizing you are not bad."

"You're right. I shouldn't let her get to me." She felt a little embarrassed.

Bo took a sip of her drink and when she put it down Kali had appeared in the seat next to her.

"Hey Bo. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for running out on you the other night."

"Kali, you don't have to apologize. Things got kind of intense, I understand."

The younger girl looked around the bar and noticed Tamsin glaring at her from one of the pool tables.

"Your friend does not like me.."She stated quietly.

Bo looked back. "Oh Tamsin? She doesn't like anyone, I wouldn't think too much on it."

"She likes you." Kali instantly regretted saying that after seeing Bo's face go into a kind of state of shock at hearing those words and thinking about what they really could mean.

Noticing the awkward moment, Bo quickly smiled. "I mean, she tried to arrest me when we first met." She tried to say it like a joke.

"Arrest? She's some sort of cop or something?"

"Detective, actually."

"Shit." Kali mumbled looking back at the blonde.

Bo peered at her kind of puzzled. "Everything ok?"

The girl looked back at Bo and smiled. "Yes. Hey listen, I need to go for a bit, but can I stop by your place later? I'd like to make up for bailing on you the other night."

"Yeah, sure. I'll catch you later."

Kali placed her hand on Bo's arm and gave her light squeeze before getting up and leaving.

Bo grabbed her drink and turned around leaning against the bar to get a perfect view of the blonde valkyrie. After a few minutes, she downed the rest of her drink and marched right over to the older woman.

Tamsin was leaning over the pool table ready to take her shot when Bo approached her and put her hand over her wrist. Bo bent over to Tamsin's ear letting her hot breath flow over it and her lips just barely grazing it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Tamsin almost didn't hear what she asked. Her hand on hers and her lips so close to her were a major distraction. After a moment of processing her words, she nodded. The girls stood up straight and walked outside of the Dal.

_Great. She's going to ask about me kissing her...again. Why does she need to talk about things? I'll just play it off like I was too drunk to remember it happening at all. _The valkyrie thought as she leaned back against the brick wall of the Dal.

"I thought you should know. Kali used her powers on me the other night." Bo stared right into Tamsin's eyes.

"What?" Tamsin pushed herself off the wall, almost growling. "What happened?" She was relieved that the kiss wasn't brought up, but didn't like the sound of this either.

"Calm down. Nothing bad. I just tried to use some of my succubus charm on her...and she stopped me."

Tamsin looked towards the ground. She didn't want to show the jealousy in her face. _Why would she need to use her charm on her? She's beautiful just as she is. She doesn't need to convince anyone._

She cleared her throat before asking, "How did she stop you?"

"Well, she told me I didn't want to use my powers on her. And all of a sudden, I really didn't. It was like whatever she said I would do." She tried to explain the best she could.

Tamsin became very serious, "Bo, that is dangerous. You shouldn't hang around this girl. What if she tells you to jump off a cliff? Or kill someone?"

"I can choose my own friends, _mom._"

"Then why are you telling me this?" She shot back.

"Because. You got into me head!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "I haven't come across a reason to not trust her, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if someone kept their on eye on her."

Tamsin smirked, feeling pretty good about herself for having an effect on the succubus. Though, before she could say anything a giant man came out of no where and struck her across the face. The valkyrie fell straight to the ground in a daze.

"Tamsin!" Bo cried out. She looked up at the man who hit her, stepped in between him and the blonde, and went straight into defensive mode.

The man chuckled and looked down at Tamsin. "The Morrigan sends her love." Then he turned and walked away.

Bo dropped to her knees and placed her hand on Tamsin's face next to where a bruise was forming. "Are you ok?"

The battered woman sat up. "I'm fine. He just surprised me." She looked up into Bo's eyes.

"What was that about?" Bo had concern written all over her face.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Tamsin, I'm asking. Let me help you."

Tamsin squinted her eyes. "I said it was nothing, Bo." It came out harsher than she meant it to.

The brunette dropped her hand from the other's face with her expression obviously not happy. She stood up and started to walk away. "Fine. Have it your way."

At the last second, Tamsin reached out and grabbed Bo's hand. "Wait. I'm sorry. I just don't want you getting mixed up in my problems."

Bo turned and helped Tamsin up to her feet. After she was up and stable, Bo let her hand stay wrapped between the other woman's fingers. "Like you're never mixed up in my problems?"

The blonde looked away for a moment. "Good point. If you have to know, The Morrigan still holds a very strong grudge against you. She was only ok with this whole Light cop, Dark cop thing so I could find a legit reason to bring you into the Dark compound." Bo's hand squeezed hers lightly. "But I've made it pretty obvious I'm not going to be bringing you in. So now she's trying to teach me a lesson."

"So this is my fault?" Bo asked. She subconsciously started caressing her fingers against the other woman's hand.

_Yes! Because you are pretty much irresistable and basically perfect! How could I actually go through with taking you to The Morrigan? _Was what she wanted to scream at her, but decided against it. "No. This is because I have a problem with authority and don't do as I'm told."

Bo broke their eye contact and looked down at the ground. "I...I don't know what to say, Tamsin."

This time Tamsin squeezed her hand and brought her other hand up to Bo's face making her look into her eyes again. "You don't need to say anything."

They stared at each other intensely for a few long moments before Tamsin broke the silence, "I'm gonna go hide out for the night, ok? Before I get another sucker punch." She stepped back letting go of Bo's hand and face.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Bo was worried.

"No, I'll be fine. And listen, Bo. If that Kali girl tries anything, and I mean _anything_, call me right away. Ok?"

Bo nodded. "Ok." Bo took a step forward as if she was going to grab Tamsin and pull her back to her, or hug or, or maybe even kiss her, but the valkyrie already turned her back and was walking quickly away.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo watched Tamsin dissapear in the distance and couldn't help but worry. Though, deciding there's nothing she can do for her at the moment she starts to head home herself.

On her way back all she could think about was the blonde valkyrie. _Why does she continue to try and protect me? She's constantly putting herself in danger over me, and never wants anything in return. Except for the those few times where she kissed me. And oh my God, those kisses. Butterflies in my stomach is an understatement compared to what she does to me. More like a stampede of elephants running through my entire body. However, it never lasts long enough. Once she realizes what's happening, she closes back up and runs away. Oh, the things I would do to just be able to peak into her head and see what's really going on with her._

Before she knew it she had made it back home. After walking in the door she sees Kali sitting patiently on her couch. _Oh yeah, I completely forgot I was supposed to see her tonight._

"Hey," The young woman smiles. "Kenzi let me in, but then said she was going out for the night."

Bo smiles back at her and plops down next to her on the couch. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

The two woman chatted, drank, and giggled for most the night. They had a wonderful night just hanging out. After the other night of intimacy turned into awkwardness neither of them wanted to move into anything too fast again. Although, Bo could see the girl's aura burning a little bit brighter throughout the night.

After a few hours, Kali decided it was time to leave. Before heading out the door she gave the beautiful, brown-eyed, woman a longing look.

* * *

Bo had fallen asleep on the couch but was suddenly woken up when a huge brute of a man grabbed her by her shirt, pulled her up, and threw her down to the floor. She was too disoriented to react. The man got on top of her and punched her square in the jaw. She tried to defend herself, but the intruder was relentless. He continued to pummel her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tamsin was on the couch with panic in her eyes. She was gagged and her hands and feet were tied. She was stuck on the couch watching her friend get brutally beaten. _Think, think! _She screamed to herself. She slowed her breathing and tried to calm herself enough to be able to focus and come up with anything that would save the succubus. Suddenly, she remembered. _I'm at Bo's house._

Her hands were tied behind her but she started squirming and digging down into the cushions. After an excruciatingly long minute she found a dagger lost in the couch. She quickly cut the tie on her hands and feet, pulled the gag out, and jumped up. The man was still on top of Bo with his back to Tamsin. She raised the dagger above her head and plunged it into the mans back, straight into his heart. He fell over over onto his side and the valkyrie instantly dropped to her knees next to Bo.

She gasped when she saw what the man had done to her. She hesitantly put a hand on her cheek. Her eyes were rolling back in her head. Her nose and lips were completely bloodied with gashes throughout her cheekbones as well. "Bo.."

She was completely limp, but still breathing. Barely. Tamsin put a hand under her head and lifted her up slightly. "Come on, babe. You gotta feed, ok?"

The blonde lowered her lips onto Bo's. The succubus let her linger there for a moment before raising her hands and forcibly grabbing Tamsin's jacket right below her collar. She opened her mouth, and her eyes radiated blue. In a rush she began pulling the chi from her. It was more than incredible. It was like every battle that Tamsin had ever been in she acquired the life essence of every fallen solder or warrior around her, and now Bo was acquiring those life essences. Plus the essence of a beautiful, powerful valkyrie on top. She didn't know anyway else to describe it. She just knew she couldn't get enough of it.

Bo sat up, but pulled Tamsin on top of her. The blonde woman was now straddling her, still being drained of her chi. The succubus had complete control of her. Whatever she wanted, the valkyrie was going to do. Tamsin couldn't even think. All she could do was feel these wonderful sensations of arousal towards the beautiful brunette who was slowly draining her life away. However, she didn't care. She would give everything to her. It didn't matter if she died right here, right now as long as Bo survived. Especially if she died feeling the way she did right now. She would most certainly die happy.

The succubus could feel the woman on top of her begin to lose her grip and go limp. As much as she wanted to drain every last drop out of her she forced herself to cut it off. Both women gasped and collapsed to the floor. Bo was completely super charged. Her breathing was fast and intense as she felt her entire body tingling filled with the life...or was it death...essences she pulled from the blonde.

Tamsin was still on top of Bo. Her head fallen onto the brunette's chest and neck. Her breath was very shallow and she could barely keep her eyes open. Instead of feeling drained or weak, though, she felt satisfied. Nuzzling into Bo's neck she could feel just how electrified the succubus was from this feed. It made her insides flutter at the thought of what she had given this woman.

Bo laid a hand against Tamsin's back and laced her other into her hair. She lightly ran her fingers in circles trying to give some comfort. "Are you ok? I took way more than I should have."

Tamsin smiled. "I am way more than ok." She let a slight moan escape against Bo's collarbone.

This made Bo grip her a little tighter and almost let out a moan herself.

"I don't think I can get up for a little while, though." The valkyrie added.

Bo's eyes were still lighting up that almost indescribable blue. She wrapped her arms even tighter around the woman lying on top of her and said, "Take as much time as you need."

They lied there for hours, but to them it only felt like moments. Here and there, Bo would run her hands up and down the valkyrie's back caressing her ever so lightly, or run her hands through the woman's silky hair giving her as much comfort as she could. Tamsin would whimper into Bo's neck at how these light, but caring touches would make her feel. She has her hands on the brunette's sides and every once in a while she would run her fingers up and down or give her a light squeeze.

As much as she craved for this moment Tamsin knew she couldn't stay here for forever. She raised herself up and put her face just inches away from Bo's. She stared into her eyes and just for a moment Bo could see that raw emotion there again. Like that day in Brazenwood or the time in the bathtub. Unfortunately, it only lasts for a moment. The valkyrie's eyes flash back to normal and her famous smirk comes across her face.

"Don't get used to this, hotpants. Emergencies only, ok?" She tilted her head staring down at the succubus one last time, and Bo could swear she could see the lie behind her eyes. She could see auras afterall, and Tamsin was definitely burning hot for her. However, before she could think too much into it, the blonde had gotten off her and left. Leaving the succubus lying on the floor alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N To the guest asking about Kali's name, it's pronounced Callie. And please let me know what you all think! I like reviews and don't be afraid to PM me. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late and chilly out. Tamsin stood outside and around the corner of the Dal perched up against the wall. It had been a few days since she was attacked and taken to Bo's. She had been avoiding the Dal since not wanting to run into the succubus. She was afraid the woman would want to talk about what happened between them, and Tamsin was getting tired of hiding her true feelings.

Ever since she left the succubus on the floor that day she couldn't stop thinking about it. Or _her_. How it felt to be wrapped in her arms. How her head rested on her chest and neck for hours just listening to her breath and her heart beat. When Bo's slender fingers would run up and down her back all she could do was whimper at the fact that she wanted to give into all her emotions and show Bo how she really felt.

Of course, if the succubus ever did bring it, she would just play it off as being succu-charmed or whatever. That she couldn't help what Bo's feeding does to her. It happens to everyone she feeds off of, right? Although, she knows she felt the same way before she let the beautiful brunette feed as she did afterwards. Unfortunately, Bo couldn't know that.

However, tonight she wasn't hiding outside the Dal from Bo. She was waiting for a certain young, mysterious, newcomer to come out. It was time they had another chat, and oh look. Here she comes.

Kali emerges out of the door alone and struts around the corner running straight into the detective.

Tamsin smirks. "Hey stranger."

The young woman was startled, but didn't back away. She glared up into Tamsin's eyes. "What a surprise, creeping outside again. You got some more drunken threats for me?"

The valkyrie smiled at her, "Nope. You see, I've been doing my homework. I found out a few things about you," She paused for a moment then added nastily, "_Kalika._"

Kali shifted her feet nervously. "I knew it was only a matter of time, detective."

"So it turns I was right about you, huh?" Tamsin proudly smiled.

"Just because you read some stupid file on me doesn't mean you know what actually happened that night."

"That may be true, but it certainly doesn't look good for you, kid." The valkyrie folded her arms and stared down at the girl.

"Listen, Tamsin. It's not what you think." Her eyes were pleading.

"So you didn't murder those people?"

Kali cleared her throat looking away from the detective's eyes. "I-" Before she could finish what she was going to say, they were interrupted.

"What are you guys doing out here?" They heard a familiar voice in the distance.

Both of them looked up to see Bo heading towards them. Kali stepped closer to the detective and whispered so Bo couldn't hear her, "Tamsin, I promise I can explain everything. Just please don't tell her about this."

Tamsin glared down into the girl's eyes trying to decide if she should listen to her or not. Kali's bright blue eyes looked like they were about to burst into tears any second and she could see the begging across her face to keep quiet. She figured she could keep her mouth shut at least one more night, but she better get a damn good explanation. Besides, she still was trying to avoid Bo anyway.

She put a hand on Kali's shoulder squeezing it reassuringly, "We were just getting some fresh air. It's kinda stuffy inside tonight." She said looking up at Bo. It wasn't very convincing, she knew Bo would figure she was lying anyway.

"Right," Bo said as she finally caught up to them.

"But, I was leaving anyway. I'll catch ya later, succubus." She gave her an awkward pat on the arm and left, but not before giving a quick, warning glare towards Kali.

Bo looked over to Kali. "Are you ok?" She could tell she seemed kind of tense.

Kali nodded and gave her a smile. "Yeah. You want to get out of here?"

The succubus smiled and linked her arm with the other woman's. "Sure."

* * *

The two woman were back at Bo's sitting on her couch and drinking wine.

"So what was up with you and Tamsin tonight?" Bo asked curiously.

"Eh, it was nothing. She was just.." She paused to think what to say here. "Being protective of you. I don't think she wants me around you." She said it in a teasing way.

"Oh, and what do you think about that?"

Kali moved a little closer to the older woman. "I think you can protect yourself just fine."

Bo smiled at this and also moved closer to her. "And the other part?" She added a little seductively.

The young brunette put her face inches from Bo's. "I think I would have a hard time staying away from you." Then both of them closed the distance and pressed their lips to each other.

This kiss was like the first one, where Bo could feel all the girl's emotion, but it wasn't as slow and sweet this time. They pushed against each other. Kali's hand gripping Bo's shoulder and Bo's hand running up her thigh. They opened their mouths at the same time and started wrestling with their tongues. The younger woman tasted sweet and luscious, and the succubus knew if she didn't move away from her mouth she would involuntarily start to feed from her. She didn't know if Kali would be ok with this or not, so just to be safe she kissed along her jaw line. Eventually, she ended up at the girl's neck placing soft kisses and licks.

Kali had moved her hands to Bo's back and gripped her tightly. Bo continued to kiss and suck at her neck and then gave her a light, sexy bite. This made the girl gasp and open her eyes. With the succubus too busy working at the gorgeous woman's neck she couldn't see that Kali's eyes were radiating a bright, fiery red.


	6. Chapter 6

_Damn't! _Tamsin was pacing back and forth in front of her truck. _I shouldn't have walked away. Why would I leave her alone with that murderer? Even if she does have some crazy explanation for what happened, I still shouldn't have walked away. I should be with her right now in case she needs protection._

_-No. Bo is strong. She doesn't need protecting. She can handle herself. Unless another giant berserker shows up again and pummels her face in. Or Kali goes on a murderous rampage again. Or worse...Kali doesn't go on a murderous rampage and Bo ends up falling for her._

The valkyrie grunts in frustration and pounds her fists against her truck. _I can't take this anymore. I need to go make sure she's ok. _WIth that, she jumped into her truck and headed to the Dal.

When she got there she scanned the whole place, but the two women were no where to be found.

"Who you looking for, partner?" Dyson stepped up next to her.

"Have you seen Bo?" She tried not to seem panicky.

"When I got here I saw her walking away with her new friend."

"Shit." Tamsin turned to leave.

"Everything ok?" Dyson called after her.

"Nothing you need to worry about, boy." And she was gone.

* * *

Bo and Kali were in a heated make-out session on the couch. Kali was now lying on her back along the couch with the succubus on top of her. Bo had one hand supporting herself on the couch and the other under the girl's shirt pressed against her abs. The younger woman had her hands grasped firmly on Bo's thighs.

They continued to kiss passionately. Their tongues rubbing along each other. Each of them taking turns sucking on the other's lip. Bo grabbed the bottom of Kali's shirt and slowly started pulling it up when-

"Bo! You home?"

They both sat up completely startled and panting.

"Oh." Kenzi walked into the room and her eyes went wide. "My bad."

"It's ok. We were just...hanging out. What's up?" Bo tried to be cool.

The Russian took note of their messy hair, redden lips, and heavy breathing. "Right...I was just going to see if you were free for a bestie night we've desperately been needing, but I see you're a little occupied."

"Uh.." Bo looked guilty and didn't quite know what to say.

Kali looked at two girls staring at each other uncomfortably. "Actually, I really need to get going anyway. I'll see you later, ok?" She gave Bo's hand a light squeeze and headed out.

After Kali was out of the house, Kenzi was in awe. She ran over to the couch and jumped on it across Bo. "Oh my God!" She slapped her bestie's arm. "Come on, tell me about her."

The succubus smiled and blushed.

* * *

Kali walked out of the clubhouse and once again there was Tamsin standing outside with her arms crossed staring right into her.

"Seriously, dude. Are you stalking me?"

"You owe me an explanation." Tamsin said coolly.

Kali looked back at the house then to the detective. "Not here. Come on."

They climbed into Tamsin's truck. Neither of them said a word the whole ride. The blonde drove them to what looked like the middle of no where. She parked in an empty field and shut the engine off. "Now, talk."

Kali hesitated. The valkyrie could tell she was really struggling with trying to find the right words, but she was growing impatient. Tamsin cleared her throat to try and get her going.

"I did it. I killed them." She finally spit out. "But I didn't want to."

Tamsin cocked her head. "Are you sure about that? From the pictures of the crime scene I saw, it looks like you took a chainsaw to those people. Last time I checked, that doesn't just happen if you don't want it to."

Kali nodded and a slight smirk came across her lips. "I'm assuming Bo told you about my ability to command people."

"Yeah, she did."

Kali turned and finally met Tamsin's gaze. "Well, ever heard of a guy named Loche that can do the same thing?"

The blonde squinted her eyes knowing exactly who she was talking about. "How did you get mixed up with a guy like that?" She had never personally met the guy, but she definitely knew who he was. Bad news. He could command people, and he wasn't afraid to show it. He was seriously _ dark _fae.

"Let's just say I kind of pissed him off, and his pay back was forcing me to do what you saw in those pictures." The young woman was on the brink of tears. Flashes of that night were flooding back to her. All the screams and all the blood. How she did things even her worst nightmares couldn't come up with. And _her _face. Her beautiful, loving face she'll never see again.

_I really hope she doesn't start crying._ Folding her arms, Tamsin sat back and sighed. She believed the girl, unfortunately. Part of her really wanted her to be all bad, so she had a better reason to get her away from Bo. "So what'd you do to piss him off?"

Kali hesitated, "That's not really important."

Tamsin opened her mouth to argue with her then decided against it. She could tell the girl was having a hard enough time saying this much. She's probably never talked about it before, really. I mean, who wants to bring up that they murdered three innocent people. Also, this wasn't just murder. These people were unrecognizable by the time she was done with them. Pieces of them were scattered every where. You couldn't even see the floor with how much blood had filled the room.

After a few minutes of silence, Kali hesitantly put a hand on the valkyrie's shoulder. "Listen. I know this is probably a lot to task, but please don't tell Bo any of this."

Tamsin's jaw tensed. She hated hearing her talk about Bo. She knew it was her own fault, though. The first night she witnessed them together she should have interfered. She should have distracted her from the newcomer. Offered to buy Bo a drink or play a game of pool with her. Yeah, right, the succubus would have never bought into the sarcastic detective being nice to her out of the kindness in her heart. Even though it would not have been the _kindness_ in her heart. It would been the that tug she feels in her heart every time she sees Bo. A tug she's been trying harder and harder to fight lately.

With the younger woman still staring at her waiting for a response she gave her a puzzled look. "What are you worried about? Bo isn't like anyone else. She'll understand if you tell her the truth."

Pulling her hand off the blonde's shoulder she said, "I don't need her getting involved with my problem."

Tamsin eyed her carefully, considering what the girl had just said to her. She said that last statement like it was still a problem. Not something of the past she was trying to get over. "Your secret's safe with me, small fry. Let me take you home." After all, if it was still a problem she didn't want Bo getting involved either.

They pulled up to a little apartment. Kali opened the door and was about to step out when Tamsin grabbed her arm. "Look. I know you're not telling me everything. I'm gonna let it slide for now, but know I'm still going to keep an eye on you."

The smaller woman pulled her arm free and stepped out of the car. "Thanks for the ride, detective."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just fyi: I changed the rating of this story. Hopefully everyone is cool with that!**

* * *

After dropping Kali off, Tamsin drove around aimlessly with only her thoughts. She tried to keep her mind on all the things the young girl told her, but everything kept ending up with Bo. Her hair was so long and beautiful. She imagined what it would be like to run her fingers through it. Her eyes that she could stare into forever. And those lips. She flashed back to the few times they had kissed, and she would never be able to forget how that felt. The woman tasted delicious. Every time their lips had touched Tamsin had felt more alive than ever before. It was like the succubus could jump start every nerve in her body with just a touch, and the valkyrie wanted nothing more than to experience it again.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she had driven straight to Bo's house.

* * *

Bo was asleep in her bed when footsteps across her room woke her up. She instantly reached for the dagger she kept close to her bed when a hand grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Not so fast, killer. It's just me."

"Tamsin? What're you doing here?" Bo asked a little groggy.

She let go of her wrist and made herself comfortable on Bo's bed. She leaned back against the headboard and crossed her legs at her ankles. "I had no where else to go. Thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Well, I was sleeping."

Tamsin shrugged like she didn't understand why that would matter at all.

Bo sat up and leaned back next to blonde. "Fine. I've been wanting to talk to you anyway."

"Ok. What's up?"

"What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us. What are you really doing here?" Bo looked at her seriously.

"I told you. I was bored, just thought I'd stop by." She responded with a _what's the big deal?_ kind of attitude.

Bo knew Tamsin was just playing dumb. She knew exactly what she was trying to ask, but being Tamsin she was avoiding it. She decided to try a different approach.

"Kali and I have been getting pretty close, you know. I kissed her."

The valkyrie's head snapped towards her with with her eyes wide and full of hurt. It was exactly the reaction Bo was hoping for. Then she quickly looked away, regretting letting her see her like that. "You mean, you've fed off her?" She tried not to sound jealous.

"Actually, no. I haven't fed off her at all. It's been all...excitement." She put a seductive smile on her face.

Tamsin tensed and avoided all eye contact. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to know what you think."

"I still don't trust her, if that's what you mean."

Bo put a hand on the other woman's arm. "No. I mean what you think about me kissing someone else."

Tamsin looked down at the soft hand touching her arm. She let her gaze follow up her arm until she finally met the other woman's eyes. "What do you want me to say?" She had a hint of anger in her voice.

"I want you to tell me what's really going on with you. I'm tired of these games, Tamsin." She tightened her grip on the valkyrie's arm.

"Why do you even care?" She threw her hands up yanking her arm out of Bo's hand.

The succubus grabbed her by her shoulders this time and forced her to look into her eyes. "Because I feel something for you. And you obviously feel something for me too, but we can't figure it out if you don't even try!"

Tamsin kept her voice stern glaring into her eyes. "Maybe, I don't want to figure it out."

Bo looked away from her not wanting to show the hurt in her face. She let her hands slide off her shoulders and down the woman's arms to her elbows. "Am I really that bad to not want to be with?"

"What?!" Tamsin's expression was baffled. She put her hands on either side of Bo's face and pulled her towards her looking deep into her eyes. "No, of course not. You are...perfect. If I wasn't d-" She stopped herself. She cleared her throat and reconsidered what she wanted to say. "The timing just isn't right. If things were different," She let her hands trail down until they found Bo's hands. She intertwined their fingers and held her gently. "_things _would be different."

"But I don't understand. What are you even referring to?"

The valkyrie sat back again and rested her head on the other's shoulder still with their hands intertwined. "I didn't want to tell you about this."

"It's kind of late, don't you think?" She replied softly.

"I'm dying, Bo." She let out a heavy sigh.

The brunette squeezed her hands. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm dying. It's how it goes for valkyries. I'm old, you know. It's the end of my life cycle."

Bo sat up and faced her. "You're being serious?"

She nodded.

"Well, we'll figure it out. We'll fix it."

"There's nothing you can do. Like I said, that's just how it goes. Valkyries are usually reborn, but I'm afraid I won't be so lucky this time."

Bo looked down knowing she was referring to going against her orders to keep the brunette safe.

"Chin up, succubus. I have no regrets." Tamsin smiled, trying to lighten the mood back up.

She lifted her head back up and seeing Tamsin smile made her feel a bit better. However, she still felt like she owed her for putting everything on the line to keep the succubus safe. Bo pulled one of her hands free, raised it to Tamsin's cheek, and leaned in. She kissed her as soft and sweet as she could.

The blonde tensed. She put her free hand against Bo's chest and gently pushed her back. "Bo...I can't. I can't do this to you."

"Do what?"

"Get close to you. Start something with you when I could be gone in as little as a week. It's not fair to you. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. A few times I accidentally gave into my emotions, but as soon as I realized it, I ran from you. I don't want to hurt you, don't you understand?" Her eyes were wide and pleading.

"Don't you see? It's too late for all of that. We have started something, and if I'm going to lose you I need to make the time I have with you the best I can." With that, she leaned forward and kissed her again. This time harder.

The valkyrie was reluctant at first. She didn't stop her, but didn't exactly kiss back either. Bo still had her hand on her face and slid it back to her neck. She pulled her closer to her and slipped her tongue out running it slowly along her bottom lip.

Tamsin couldn't resist after that. She kissed her back, opening her mouth and running her tongue along Bo's. She brought her hands to the succubus's sides and gently squeezed. Maybe Bo was right. If she was gonna die, she might as well go out happy.

The brunette moaned into Tamsin's mouth as soon as she decided to kiss back. She ran her hand into the back of her hair and held on. The valkyrie pushed her down onto the bed so she was lying on her back now and the blonde was above her. Tamsin pulled away from the kiss for a moment and just stared into those beautiful, engulfing, brown eyes. She was breathing heavy, and her eyes were so wide and full of emotion. Bo could tell that she was questioning if she should really continue with this or not. Praying that the blonde wasnt about to up and run again, she tightened her grip in her hair and nodded at her. Letting her know this was exactly what she wanted.

The valkyrie leaned back down and kissed her again. She climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. Bo instantly put her hands to the woman's shirt unbuttoning every button. She pushed her shirt off her shoulders and tossed it to the side. She let her hands roam over the pale skin. It was so soft. Tamsin sat back pulling Bo with her. She reached at the hem of her shirt and tore it over her head. They leaned back down and went at it again. The succubus started kissing and sucking at Tamsin's neck while her hands worked the button and zippers on her jeans. She slid her pants down her long, slender legs letting her kick them off. Once they were out of her way, Bo flipped them now topping the valkyrie.

She trailed kisses down her chest and into her cleavage. She brought her hands up and squeezed both of her breasts before kissing her lips again. Then she let one of her hands trail down her toned stomach to her panties. She slid her hand in and continued down until she found her warm, wet slit. Once she was there Tamsin moaned into the kiss. She had her hands on Bo's hips squeezing and pulling her down closer to her.

The succubus smiled and began rubbing her slowly. She kissed everywhere she could reach before slowly inserting two of her fingers. The blonde gasped and squeezed her tight. Bo began moving in and out slowly, but gradually increased her tempo as she went. Tamsin kissed her hard. Forcing her tongue as far as she could into her mouth, moaning here and there.

Bo began moving her hips to the rhythm of her hand and could feel the valkyrie getting closer. She pulled out of the kiss and stared down at her. She wanted to see the pleasure on her face as she made her come. She worked as much magic as she could with her fingers moving fast and hard. Tamsin had a deadly grip on her body and threw her head back. Holding back a scream, she moaned through clenched teeth as she hit her climax. Bo slowed down letting her ride it out.

When she was done, the brunette collapsed on top of her. Nuzzling her head in the crook of her neck and feeling very satisfied about what just went down between them.

Tamsin put a hand on her head, her breathing heavy. "I can't believe I waited this long for that to happen."

Bo giggled and wrapped her arms around her holding her tight. "Yes, you were definitely missing out."


	8. Chapter 8

Tamsin was lying flat on her back with Bo's arm sprawled lazily across her waist.

"Mmm" Bo moaned and pulled herself closer to the valkyrie nuzzling her head into her neck. "I was half expecting you to not be here when I woke up."

The blonde made no move to cuddle back, but she let Bo cling to her as much as she wanted. "Believe me. I was tempted to go, but someone had me in a death grip all night." She smiled slyly.

Bo propped herself up on her elbow and stared down at the gorgeous woman lying beside her. "Well, I can't say I'm sorry," She stated with a goofy grin.

Tamsin opened her mouth to say something sarcastic back when they were interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Shit!" They whispered in unison.

Tamsin grabbed the blanket and threw it over head. She made herself flush against Bo's body just as Kenzi entered the room.

"Were you talking to someone up here?" Kenzi looked confused.

"Uh, no. I was just having a weird dream. What's going on?"

"D-Man's downstairs. He wants to talk to you."

Under the covers, Tamsin had a leg in between Bo's, her hand resting on her hip, and her head flat against her chest. Hiding and being this close to the succubus was actually really exciting. She began to massage Bo's hip and gradually moved her hand around to her rear. She turned her head slightly and began laying very quiet kisses across her chest and cleavage. Not being able to stop herself now that she started, she began to flick her tongue and suck at the sensitive skin too.

Finding it very hard to concentrate on her conversation with Kenzi while Tamsin was so discreetly seducing her, Bo gasped and clenched her eyes shut. She had to really control herself so her eyes wouldn't shine blue in front of the little Russian, or let out a moan that was building inside her.

"Dude, you ok?" Kenzi questioned.

The succubus opened her eyes and gave Tamsin's arm a very hard squeeze. "Yeah. Just a head ache from all the wine we drank last night. Tell Dyson I'll be down in a few."

Kenzi looked at her curiously for a moment, but eventually turned around and went back down the stairs.

Bo pulled the blanket down to find Tamsin's mouth still kissing the top of her breast, and innocent, piercing, green eyes looking up at her.

"Are you trying to get yourself caught?" She said, not buying the innocent look.

"I didn't think you'd mind," She said against her skin.

"And I didn't think you to be someone who got embarrassed," Bo said referring to Tamsin hiding under the covers.

Tamsin laid one more kiss on Bo's chest then pulled back. "It's not like that. In case you can't remember, my partner at work is head over heels in love with you. I really don't need to deal with that jealousy and awkwardness if you know what I mean. "

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, the last time I dated a dark Fae my friends didn't take it so well."

Tamsin let out a groan and ran her hand up Bo's body. "As much as I want to show you what being a dark Fae can be all about, you better go see what Dyson wants. Before he comes up here and sniffs me out."

Bo leaned down and gave Tamsin a sweet kiss. She had to fight all of her urges to have her way with the valkyrie right then and there. She gave her a quick a nod and climbed out of the bed. Putting on one of her kimonos she descended down the stairs.

* * *

"Dyson, what can I do for you?" Bo said pulling her kimono tight as she reached the kitchen.

"Actually, I was looking for Tamsin."

Bo laughed nervously. "So you came over here?"

Dyson smiled and calmly explained, "I ran into her last night. She was looking for you...and something seemed wrong. She didn't show up for work this morning. I'm worried." He paused for a moment. "And her truck is parked outside."

_Shit. _"Yeah, she stopped by last night, but quickly left. I guess someone picked her up." She shrugged hoping he bought into her story.

He looked down and smiled like he didn't look like he believed her but didn't argue with her either.

"If I hear from her, I'll tell her to call you right away." Bo hoped he wouldn't question her. She really hated lying to him.

"Thank you." He smiled weakly and left.

Feeling relieved, Bo headed back up the stairs. When she made it back up to her room Tamsin was already up and dressed. The succubus leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms.

"He's looking for you," She said.

"Yeah, well, he's clingy like that." She responded with a wink.

"Believe me. I know."

"I really should get to work though."

Tamsin started to head out the door when Bo grabbed her arm. "Should I be worried? You know...about what you told me last night?"

The blonde flashed a comforting smile. "I'll make it through the day. I promise."

Bo leaned in and gave her a kiss. Even though it was a short one, there was so much feeling behind it. After they pulled back, Tamsin quickly turned and walked away without saying anything else or looking back. Although getting this close to Bo was what she's been wanting, it was still rather awkward. She still didn't know how to handle all these emotions.

* * *

Later that night, Bo was sitting at the bar to the Dal. She was spun around in her seat with her back to the bar and a beer in her hand. She was very obviously watching Tamsin play a game of pool with Dyson. Every once in a while the blonde would look up and make eye contact with her giving her a very sexy smile. It felt pretty good to know that out of all the people in the bar, the beautifully strong succubus only had eyes for her.

_I could do this all day. _Bo was very much enjoying the view. She couldn't keep her eyes off her, especially when she would bend over the table showing that perfect curve of her ass. Or when she would lean over and Bo would have the perfect view down her shirt. When Dyson would make her laugh and she would show off that ridiculously gorgeous smile. The succubus had to be careful and make sure her eyes weren't shining because she could definitely feel her hunger spiking.

She was in such a trance watching the valkyrie she didn't even notice when Kali had took a seat next to her until the girl put a hand on her arm and said, "Hey you."

Bo turned, she had almost forgot she was even in the bar with other people around. "Hey." She gave a weak smile. She knew she couldn't lead the young girl on anymore with what happened between her and Tamsin last night.

"Everything ok?" Kali asked gently caressing her arm.

"Yeah, there's just something I need to talk to you about." Bo placed a hand over Kali's on her arm.

Kali eyed her curiously and waited for her to continue.

"I think we should take a step back. Just focus on being friends for a while."

The younger woman's eyes flicked over to where Tamsin was. The blonde had a very satisfied smirk on her face and was staring right at her.

"Is this because of Tamsin? Did she say something about me?" Kali asked almost in a panic.

"What? No. I mean, yes. This has something to do with Tamsin, but she didn't say anything about you." She paused and thought for a second. "Why? Is there something I should know?"

"No," She quickly answered. "I just know she doesn't like me, or you with me. So I thought maybe she was shit talking me or something."

"No, it's nothing like that." Bo assured her.

Kali looked again at Tamsin who was now staring at Bo with a look in her eyes that the young woman had never seen on her before. _Happiness? _Kali looked back to Bo who was staring back at her with the same look.

"Oh, I see." The young woman said quietly.

She stood up and Bo grabbed her arm. "It doesn't mean you have to go. You're still welcome to hang out with me."

"No, it's fine. I actually had something to do tonight anyway, I just wanted to stop in for a moment...In case you were here." Bo frowned as the girl walked away.

As soon as she was out the door Kenzi plopped down into the now vacant seat next to Bo. "Well, that looked awkward."

Her bestie sighed, "I told her we should slow it down and be friends."

Kenzi's mouth dropped. "But what about that hot, steamy, sexiness I walked in on the other night?"

Bo smiled thinking back to that night, but those memories quickly faded as she looked over to the blonde valkyrie. "Maybe something better came up," She said smiling and putting her arm around her friend. She stood up pulling Kenzi with her. "Let's get home."

The two exited the bar, but not before Bo looked back one more time giving the hot detective a wink.

* * *

Hours later, in the middle of the night, Tamsin awoke to an incessant tapping on her truck window. She sat up and rolled her window down, "Shit, dude. Did you not see me sleeping?" She said with squinted eyes waiting for them to adjust.

Kali put her hands on the door where the window was and leaned in. "I need your help."


	9. Chapter 9

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to help _you?"_

Kali looked her straight in the eye and made her voice very stern and serious. "Because if you don't help me, I'll force Bo to. And I have a feeling you wouldn't be ok with that."

Tamsin turned and glared at the girl. "Don't mess with me, kid." She said trying to put some fear into her.

"Look, I didn't want it to be this way, but you got in between me and Bo. As much as I hate it, you're my next best chance."

Tamsin looked away and thought for a second. "What do you mean? Bo was helping you and now she won't because of me?"

Kali sighed. "Not exactly. She didn't actually know she was helping me."

The blonde glanced back over to her with a very unpleasant look.

"Come on. Let's go for a drive and I'll explain everything this time." Kali walked around the truck and climbed in.

* * *

Tamsin drove them to the same field they went to last time they had their little chat. After parking, the valkyrie got out and climbed into the bed of the truck with Kali following her.

"So, what exactly do you need me to help you do?" Tamsin asked, not sounding thrilled in the slightest.

"There's a reason I came here to this place." She paused for what felt like forever to the blonde. "Loche. I heard he's been staying around here. I want to find him and get revenge."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" This sounded ridiculous to the valkyrie.

"Well, I was hoping you could show off those detective skills of yours and help me track him down."

"Even if I found him, what do you think you're going to do? You're still a baby Fae and he is ridiculously powerful." Tamsin had a mean-ness to her voice.

"Loche wasn't the only person I heard about before I came here. There was also a lot of talk about a certain very powerful, unaligned succubus too."

"Ok, but I don't understand. How was she helping you without even knowing? Were you commanding her to do stuff then to forget about it?" Tamsin turned toward her realizing how pissed she would be if that were actually happening. She pointed a finger in her face. "Because that is not ok."

"Relax. I didn't make her do anything, and I'm pretty sure I can't command people to forget things." Kali looked down at her hands trying to decide what to say next.

"Come on. I don't have all night here." Tamsin tried to rush her along.

"I haven't been completely honest."

"Well, I could have told you that." Tamsin scoffed.

The girl fiddled with her hands feeling a bit nervous. "The commanding thing. It's not my real power."

Tamsin was intrigued. "But you can do that though, right?"

"Yes, but it's a skill I acquired. I wasn't born with it."

The blonde folded her arms and looked at the girl curiously.

"I'm a Borrower." She stated quietly not making any eye contact.

The blonde's eyes went wide. "What? Do you know how rare that is?"

"Yes. Do you know how much of a risk I'm taking by telling you this?" She shot back.

Tamsin smirked. "I see why you didn't want anyone to know what you really are."

Kali frowned. "Because most fae are scared of my kind, and the ones that aren't usually want us dead. Especially one with my history."

Afraid that the conversation was going to go back to that depressing night where Tamsin didn't want to deal with the girl getting all emotional she asked, "So how does it work?"

"Through touch. It's temporary, but the longer the physical contact I have the more power I absorb and usually the longer I keep it."

Tamsin turned and glared at her. "So that's what you were doing with Bo? Just using her to gain her power?" She felt some rage building up in her at the thought of anyone _using _Bo.

"I'm sorry. I initially sought her out for that reason, but I really did just like being in her company. I was borrowing from her, but it doesn't actually do anything to her." She paused for a moment trying to think of a better way to explain it. "It's like I'm mirroring whoever I borrow from. It doesn't leave you weak or powerless afterwards. I wouldn't do that to her, ok?"

Even though she still didn't like it, Tamsin backed down. "So who are you feeling up to get this commanding ability?"

Kali looked down and ran a hand through her hair. She thought back on that awful night she was forced kill. "No one. I've gained that one permanently." She had a bit of sadness in her voice.

Tamsin thought back on the few things she had heard about Borrowers. "If you kill a fae, you gain their power for life."

The sad woman nodded. "That night. The people Loche made me kill. Two were human, but one was fae."

The valkyrie actually felt bad for her. She had to keep her life a secret for two different reasons, and for whatever reason she had chose her to confide in. Tamsin wasn't really the comforting type, especially to someone she didn't exactly like either. The least she could do for her was help her.

"Alright, I"ll try to track him down." She said trying to sound unhappy about it.

"That's not the only thing I needed your help with." Kali trailed off.

Tamsin sighed. "Ok, what else?"

"Being a Borrower, I can sense out strength in other faes. After Bo, you're the strongest I've seen." She had a serious look in her eye.

The blonde squinted at her. "What are you getting at?"

"Let me borrow from you." She felt awkward asking for this, but she knew Tamsin was her only hope.

The valkyrie chuckled at her request. "How about we focus on finding the dude first, then we'll see about you putting your hands on any of this." She gestured her hands up and down her body.

Tamsin jumped off the bed of the truck and opened her door. "Come on, killer. Let me get you home. I have somewhere to be."

* * *

Bo woke up to Tamsin lying next to her on her bed staring at her.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." She said her voice hoarse with sleep.

"After those looks you were giving me in the bar tonight, did you think I could stay away?" She put a seductive smile on her face.

The brunette smiled widely and put an arm around the valkyrie. "No. You did exactly what I was hoping for." She lifted her head up and pressed her mouth to Tamsin's.

She kissed her back. Slowly at first, but it quickly got heated. Their tongues slid along each other's and Bo sucked Tamsin's lip in between kisses. The blonde rolled on top of Bo running her hands up under her shirt. Her hands felt every part of her smooth, soft skin along her stomach and ribs before pulling her up enough to tear her shirt off. They fell back against the bed as her shirt hit the floor and Tamsin's mouth went straight to her neck. She kissed her first, then lightly sucked, and finally playfully bit down on her neck.

"Mmmm" Was all Bo could say while her eyes flashed to that ever glowing blue.

The succubus brought both her hands to each sides of Tamsin's face and brought her lips back to her own mouth. She forced her tongue in just for a moment before pulling back with a wave of extraordinarily delicious, blue chi. The blonde could feel it pulling from her core. It gave her a very warm sensation deep within and aroused her more than she already was(which didn't seem possible before this moment). Bo cut it off not wanting to take too much. Tamsin gasped after it was over and dropped her forehead onto her lover's.

"Damn, babe. There is something about you," Bo said licking her lips. She could drink that chi in forever.

With a sly smirk, the valkyrie put her lips back to hers. She kissed her fiercely as her hands went straight for Bo's breasts. She massaged and squeezed them. The brunette arched her back so Tamsin could snake an arm around and unhook her bra. She quickly threw it to the side and let her hands resume where they were. Bo yanked Tamsin's shirt off and threw it onto their growing pile of clothes.

The older woman's mouth found its way to Bo's chest and kissed it sweetly. She laid a line of smooches down her sternum until she hit her cleavage. She licked and sucked on the top of her left breast leaving a proud hickey. All the while Bo's hands were in the valkyrie's hair giving her encouraging tugs. Tamsin's mouth found a nipple and flicked her tongue across it. She sucked on it then ran her tongue in a circle around it. She sucked again then carefully put it between her teeth.

Bo gasped and fisted her hair tightly. "Ah, Tamsin.." Was all she could manage.

Tamsin lifted her head and smiled at the brunette loving the effect she had on her. She gave her another passionate kiss on the mouth before lowering her head again. She kissed across her smooth stomach as her hands started to tug on her pants. Bo lifted her hips and let Tamsin slide her pants off her. She wasn't wearing any underwear which didn't surprise the blonde in the slightest. She crouched down and planted wet, hot kisses across her thighs before giving her center a long, achingly slow lick. Bo gasped and shuddered under the sensation.

The valkyrie kissed her clit and ran her tongue around it. She let one of her hands travel back up the seduced woman until she reached a soft, exposed breast. She squeezed it and rubbed her palm against her nipple as she continued to lick and suck down below. With her other hand she inserted two fingers very carefully. She moved them in and out tortuously slow as Bo writhed underneath her.

After taking her time, sucking softly on her clit and moving her fingers in a rather soft tempo, she could tell by Bo's body language she was more than ready for her to step it up. She began to flick her tongue quickly against her and sped up her fingers. The younger woman moaned uncontrollably and gripped her sheets in one hand and Tamsin's head in the other.

Feeling she was just about there, Tamsin rose up and kissed her hard. Bo could taste herself along the woman's lips and tongue which excited her even more. The blonde curled her fingers and plunged them in harder until she felt the succubus buck and squeeze her tight. After letting her ride out the rest of her orgasm, Tamsin propped herself up on one arm and stared into Bo's eyes. The brunette put a hand lovingly to her cheek and smiled. Tamsin smiled back. They didn't need to say anything, both of them could see what they were feeling written all over their faces. _This felt right. _Neither of them were sure if it was love quite yet, but it definitely felt like it was heading that way.


	10. Chapter 10

They were kissing. Fingers were intertwined, legs were entangled, bodies were pushed together, and they were _kissing_. There was no urgency to these kisses though, no sexual need behind them. Just two people enjoying the moment of being this close to one another. Both of them were lying on their sides facing one another in Bo's bead. Their lips hadn't parted for what seemed like hours. According to Tamsin, kissing was a hell of a lot easier than talking about their feelings anyway.

However, it had to stop at some point. Even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, the valkyrie slowly pulled back, "I should probably get going." Her eyes opened glancing up into beautiful, brown pools that made it even harder for her to mean what she said.

Bo pulled her back to her mouth and continued kissing her. "Now?" She said in between pecks, sounding disappointed.

Tamsin stopped again, but didn't pull away this time. "It's almost morning. Kenzi and Dyson about caught us last time. You wanting to give them another chance?" After her last word she resumed their lip action.

"Not really," She groaned through their kisses.

Tamsin pulled away again with her casual smile and looking into the brunette's eyes.

"Maybe it'll be easier if we go to your place next time." Bo smiled back.

The blonde chuckled and turned now lying on her back. "No, this is definitely easier."

Bo furrowed her brow. "Where do you live anyway? I've never actually seen your place."

Tamsin sat up and reached for her shirt. "Believe me, you have." She threw her shirt on gracefully and stood up.

The succubus had a puzzled look on her face, but she didn't question it.

Leaning over the bed, the blonde spoke only an inch away from Bo's mouth. "I'll see ya later, hot stuff." As Bo leaned up to kiss her goodbye, Tamsin had already pulled away and headed out of the room.

When Tamsin stepped out the front door, instantly there was a slam right to her jaw knocking her down to her knees.

She groaned. "That Morrigan is really starting to piss me off."

She stood up and dodged another flying fist coming her way. She threw a punch herself hitting the giant man across his face, but as far as she could tell it didn't phase him at all. Not noticing another brute coming up behind her, he brought an elbow down hard on her shoulder. The valkyrie fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Both men immediately began kicking her. She threw her arms up to block her face, but the pain was sudden in her stomach, ribs, legs, and back.

They stopped their brutal kicks, and one of the muscle men kneeled down. Tamsin was too weak and beaten to hold her arms up anymore and stared at the guy with her eyelids already half closed, feeling as if she was going to pass out any second.

"She would really like you to reconsider." The giant said, and the last thing she saw was him raising his fist and bringing it down to her skull as everything went black.

* * *

"Bo!" Kenzi screamed standing in the doorway of the clubhouse. "Any idea why there's an unconscious valkyrie on our doorstep?"

"What?" Bo called back rushing to the door.

When she reached the porch she looked down, and there she was. Tamsin was lying facedown not moving. Bo quickly fell to her knees next to her and rolled her over. "Tamsin!"

She had her in her arms. The valkyrie's head lolled back. There was a bruise forming above her right eye and blood running down her nose.

"Damn." Kenzi whispered.

Bo lifted the blonde's head and brought her mouth close to hers. She parted her lips slightly and started pushing out her own bright orange chi. To her surprise, the flow of the chi turned away from Tamsin's mouth and dissipated into the air.

"What the hell?" Kenzi asked, seeing the strange scene.

The succubus was shocked. She had never seen anything like that happen before. "I don't know. Help me get her inside."

The two girls lifted her up and managed to get her to the couch. When they got her comfortable, Bo kneeled down next to the couch placing a hand over top of the blonde's. Kenzi looked at them curiously taking in the sight. Bo was usually caring and worrisome when it came to any of their friends, but this seemed a little more intimate than usual. Also, what was Tamsin doing here anyway?

Bo noticed Kenzi staring and stood up. "She'll be ok. I'm sure she'll come around soon."

Kenzi nodded. "Do you want me to stay with you til she wakes up?"

"No, go do your thing. I'll see you at the Dal later tonight, ok?"

"You know it," The young girl replied and left.

Bo sat on the floor in front of the couch. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes waiting until Tamsin came to.

It wasn't much longer until she heard a painful groan and a stir on the couch. The succubus sat up and turned around just as the blonde's eyes fluttered open. Tamsin brought a hand to her head and let out another groan. "Bo?"

She offered her a warm smile, "Hey you."

"Ugh were we that rough last night?" She asked her head still swirling with pain.

Bo couldn't help but laugh. This made the blonde smile and after a few seconds she couldn't help but laugh as well. It was different hearing her laugh this way. Normally, the valkyrie only laughed out of spite or sarcasm. It felt really good to Bo to know there was more to her than just that. Obviously, she liked her just how she was, but seeing new parts of her was very refreshing. It felt particularly good that she was the only one seeing this side of her too.

"Well, I'm going to assume you're ok if you can still crack jokes," Bo finally said.

"Yeah. I heal extremely fast. A few more hours of rest, I'll be as good as new." She winked. Although, she wasn't sure if that were exactly true anymore with her impending doom on its way.

"Then come on. Let's get you up to the bedroom where it's more comfortable. I could use a nap myself. I didn't really get that much sleep last night, you know." Bo said that last part with a little seductiveness to her voice.

* * *

After a few hours, Tamsin awoke. Relieved, she actually felt fine. She sat up trying not to awake Bo, but to no avail.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bo said sitting up as well.

"Yep. Like I said, good as new. Perks of being a valkyrie." Tamsin smirked.

"You know, I tried to heal you. With my chi, I mean." Bo stated still a bit confused about what went down earlier.

"I have a set life cycle, Bo. I told you, there's nothing you can do about it." Tamsin tried her hardest to sound like it didn't matter to her.

Turning towards her, the brunette responded, "I hate that. I have to do something." Her eyes had a pleading look. After what they've started and discovered about each other, she couldn't lose her. Not now.

It hurt the valkyrie's heart to hear Bo sound so helpless when it came to her. However, in her eyes there really was nothing else she could do, and she was at a loss of words to try and make her feel better. Instead, she got off the bed and told her, "I better go check in with Dyson before he comes looking for me again." Then she hurried out of the room leaving the one person she cares about alone to dwindle on how she was about to leave her new lover forever. She knew it wasn't right to just up and leave her at a moment like this, but that was what she normally did, right? When emotions got real (_especially_ with Bo) Tamsin normally didn't know how to handle it and would just turn her back. Running away from her feelings instead of dealing with them.

* * *

Bo went to the Dal trying to keep her mind off the hot, ballsy, valkyrie. Unfortunately, it was next to impossible seeing she was basically all she could think about as of late. She took a seat next to Kenzi thinking her bestie would have other things to talk about, but her first question was, "How is Tamsin doing?"

"She's good. Almost like it never happened."

"What's up with you two, anway?" Bo was a little caught off guard by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told me you guys kissed a couple times, you were pretty worried about her this morning, and I might have ran by the house earlier and saw you guys cuddling in your bed together." With that last point she made an 'oops' face.

Smiling in defeat, Bo replied, "I really don't know what to call it. We've been...sneaking around, I guess." She gave Kenzi an apologetic look.

The younger woman hit her arm. "Dude! Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"You know how you were with the last dark fae I was with! Also, there's some complications, and she doesn't exactly want Dyson to know. He still loves me, and him being her partner and all.."

Kenzi looked away feeling a little hurt that her best friend didn't share any of this with her. "I see."

"You're not mad, right? It just happened so fast." Bo wrapped an arm around the woman's back.

The black haired girl looked up into her best friend's eyes. She couldn't be mad at her. She understood why Bo would be hesitant to tell her, and they were basically sisters. How could she stay angry with her? "Of course not. I'm happy for you."

"Good." Bo kissed her on the cheek. "Now, I need to go talk to Trick."

* * *

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Tamsin thought clutching a file close to her side. She knocked on the door in front of her and let out a heavy sigh.

They door opened slowly revealing Kali behind it. "Detective," She simply stated.

"I got some information for you," Tamsin replied back stepping inside the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Trick, can we talk?"

Trick finished pouring a drink for one of the patrons and gestured Bo to follow him into one of the back room.

"Everything ok?" He asked with his face full of concern.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just a little curious about something." Bo assured him.

"Ok, what's on your mind?"

Bo thought for a moment deciding if there was any way to ask this subtly knowing Tamsin wouldn't be happy with her sharing the valkyrie's business with others. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of any other way and just spit it out. "Is there a way to keep a valkyrie alive when their life cycle has come to the end?"

Trick eyed her a bit confused. "Why would you want to do that? Valkyries are reborn after death, they don't need to be kept alive."

"Well, what if they knew they wouldn't be reborn this time? Is there a way?"

"Is this about a specific valkyrie, by chance?" He asked knowing they had to be talking about Tamsin. What other valkyries would Bo know of?

His granddaughter looked around nervously. "I just need to know, Trick. Is there a way or not?" She didn't mean to snap at him, but worrying about Tamsin was starting to get to her. The thought of losing the sassy blonde put an ache in Bo's chest like none she's felt before. She knew she should just explain what was going on to her grandfather. HOwever, her valkyrie had a hard enough time opening up to her in the first place she knew blabbing about her would ruin any other chances of that happening again.

Looking away, Trick felt uneasy with the conversation. "I don't know of a permanent way."

"But a temporary one?" Bo was quick to respond and getting her hopes up.

"Perhaps using chi to keep the valkyrie going." The old man shrugged.

Disappointed, she responded. "No, that doesn't work."

Trick eyed her questioningly. The brunette realized it was useless to try and pretend they weren't talking about Tamsin. Feeling defeated and not knowing what else to do she explained, "I tried to give her my chi, but it just disappears into the air. It won't go into her."

He nodded like he expected as much. "But that was _your _chi."

"What are you getting at?"

"You can pull chi from her, right?"

"Yeah." She answered still not knowing what he was trying to say.

"What if you took the chi of another valkyrie and then gave it to Tamsin? Maybe that could keep her together until we found a more permanent solution."

Bo pondered for a moment before exclaiming, "Gramps! You're a genius!" She hugged him then pulled back. "Wait. Where am I going to find another valkyrie?"

"That I'm not sure. Maybe you should ask Tamsin."

"No, she can't know we talked about this, ok?

Not sure why it would matter, Trick agreed. "Alright. I supposed I'll just keep my ear out and let you know if I come across anything."

"Thank you. Really." Bo gave him one last hug and headed back out into the bar area.

* * *

Tamsin stepped into Kali's tiny apartment. She looked around noting how barren it was. There was a couch, a chair, and a coffee table in the living room and that was it. No pictures or decor of any kind. The kitchen was off to the right and the only thing in it was a coffee maker.

"I like what you've done with the place," She said walking over to the couch. She plopped down in the middle and threw her file folder onto the coffee table.

Kali sat on the other chair across from her. Her eyes focused on the folder.

"I found your guy," Tamsin stated opening the folder. The first thing in it was a picture of the man. He looked to be in his late twenty's. Short, spiky, brown hair laid neatly on his head. His eyes were so dark brown they were almost black. There was a smirk across his face in the picture like he knew he was untouchable.

Kali held her breath at the sight of the picture. A wave of fear washed over her as she remembered the last time she saw the man. She closed her eyes tight and tried to shake the memories out of her head.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "For real, short stuff? If you can't handle a picture of this douche bag how do you think you're going to take him down?"

She opened her eyes again regaining her composure. "I can handle it just fine." She countered looking very serious.

Cocking her head to the side, Tamsin responded, "Good. Cause I would really hate it for you to be wasting my time."

Kali grabbed the folder and turned it towards herself flipping through the pieces of paper. "So do we know where he is?"

"He's been running a strip club down town." The blonde leaned forward. "And by running, I'm pretty sure he's forcing young, hot girls to work for him without any of the benefits."

"Well, that definitely sounds like him."

The young woman continued flipping through the papers for anything helpful. Nothing stood out, but at least she had a location now. She let go of the papers and sat back in her chair with a sigh. She let her eyes rise up to look at the valkyrie sitting across from her. Tamsin had turned the folder back towards her and was looking through it again herself. Kali watched her taking in the outrageous aura of strength that was pulsing out of her. It was quite impressive. The only other aura she had come across that could beat hers was Bo's.

The succubus' was different though. She glowed blue with an overwhelming feeling of the strongest power Kali's ever felt. However, behind that she could feel her heart too. Fueling that strength was Bo's love, loyalty, and care. It was odd. With most fae she came across, the stronger the aura, the more selfish the person was. With her, it was the opposite.

Now looking at Tamsin, she glowed a deep, dark purple. She was full of strength, both physically and mentally. There was also extreme courage and fearlessness penetrating through as well. Kali felt a great sense of pride looking at this exquisite woman. She now understood what Bo most likely sees in her. Under all that sarcasm and tough bitchiness she was truly a magnificent warrior.

Glancing up, the blonde noticed Kali starting at her. "See something you like, killer?"

Giving a sly smile, she responded, "Actually, yes. Have you considered the other part I asked you to help me with?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Look, I think your radar has gone haywire. I'm not that strong. Not anymore."

Kali leaned forward eyeing her carefully. "No, I see it. You're pretty much flooding the whole room with your strength."

"I mean it. I'm dying, kid. When I use my powers, I pass out. I don't think you're gonna get much from me."

"It doesn't matter. Your abilities are still as strong as ever. You definitely don't look it, but your body is old and can't handle the extent of your power anymore, but just because you can't use it doesn't mean it's not there." She looked at the valkyrie hoping she didn't offend her by calling her body old.

"Well, shit. Aren't you insightful?" Tamsin leaned back with a very unimpressed smile.

Kali smiled slyly feeling a little victorious. She imagined the blonde would put up more of an argument than that. "So what do you say, detective? You in?"

Tamsin threw her hands up in defeat. "Do what you gotta do."

Kali stood up as her eyes flashed a very vibrant red. "Want to do this the easy way or the time consuming way?"

Rolling her eyes, the valkyrie responded, "The faster we get this done, the better."

Smirking, the younger woman strutted around the coffee table. "Just remember, _you _wanted the faster way."

When she reached the couch she lifted one leg over Tamsin and straddled her. She placed both hands on the older woman's face and brought her lips to hers. Tamsin was shocked and frozen unsure of how to react. Kali didn't back off though. She kept her hands on the blonde's face and neck making sure to keep skin-to-skin contact and kept their mouths pressed together.

_Damn. I might as well just give in and make this easier instead of dragging it out any longer than it needs to be, _Tamsin thought.

She eventually relaxed and placed her hands tentatively on the girl's thighs. She closed her eyes and slowly began to kiss her back as well. Both women opened their mouths slightly letting their tongues very lightly brush against each others unsure if it was ok or too much. Deciding it was all good, Kali deepened the kiss pushing her tongue more forcefully into Tamsin's mouth. The blonde reciprocated kissing her harder as well.

Tamsin tried to focus on if she could feel the girl borrowing from her. Honestly, she couldn't tell anything was being taken from her at all. The only thing that was different was she could feel all emotions and everything from the girl on top of her. It was odd and overwhelming. The young girl was completely filled with sadness and regret. If Tamsin had any doubt before that Kali wasn't sincere in saying she did not want to kill those people it was all gone now. It was so compelling she could almost shed a tear right then, but she didn't dare. Every ounce of this woman's body was overflowing with sorrow, and underneath that was the revenge that was driving her.

They stayed like this for a while; making out. Kali didn't dare try to take it any farther confident she was already going to get scolded for taking it to this level in the first place. Tamsin stayed rather still giving her thighs squeezes here and there out of pure reaction, but didn't want to encourage her any more than that.

When she wasn't being overwhelmed with the younger woman's feelings, the valkyrie thought of Bo. She wished the beautiful succubus was the one on her lap right now instead of Kali. Instead of red eyes boring into her, it should be blue. She thought of her hands being on Bo's thighs instead of this younger woman's, and how quickly her pants would be torn off if that were the case. She imagined Bo's mouth on hers; the sweet way she tasted, the very sexy way she would suck on her lip, and how she would trail kisses all over her body.

She didn't consider how thinking of Bo while a pretty girl was on top of her and kissing her would get her pretty turned on. Without thinking, she moaned into Kali's mouth, gripped her legs tightly, and raised her hips into her. After realizing she didn't mean for that to happen, she stopped their kiss instantly scared the younger woman would have taken her actions into an open invitation to take things further.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Kali smiled leaning her forehead against the blonde's with her hands still on either side of her face. "Damn, I forgot what it feels like to be a valkyrie."


	12. Chapter 12

They were on the couch. The petite, young brunette was straddling the hot, slender valkyrie. Both were breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together. Kali had each hand placed carefully on either side of the older woman's face.

"You are one intense chick." Tamsin stated softly when she finally caught her breath.

The young girl smiled. "Sorry, it's a side effect. I mirror your abilities, you get to mirror my emotions."

The blonde opened her eyes suddenly realizing she no longer needed to be up close and personal with the small girl anymore. She wiggled out from under her putting a generous amount of space between them on the couch as an awkward silence fell between them.

Kali sat back breathing slowly as she let the valkyrie's power wash over her. It was almost like a drug it was so strong. It gave her goosebumps over her entire body, and she had never felt stronger. She glanced over to Tamsin who looked uncomfortable at the other end of the couch. All of a sudden she could feel something very strong come over her. It was coming from Tamsin. She could feel all of the death the valkyrie had ever come across. It hit her in an intense, invisible wave putting a sickening feeling deep in her stomach. Yet, in her heart and mind she felt a great sense of pride and respect for her.

Finally. breaking the silence, the newly empowered girl stated, "Wow. I've borrowed from a valkyrie before, but she has nothing on you." She smiled, her eyes half closed still feeling the high that was Tamsin.

Smirking, Tamsin replied, "Can't say I'm surprised."

The young brunette let out a short chuckle. What a typical response from the blonde. She sat up, finally gaining her composure and feeling control over the power now. She felt like a true warrior. As if she could overcome any obstacle now. However, she was aware this was just a taste. A fantastic, overwhelming taste that has given her the greatest rush of her life, but it was still just a taste.

"So is that it?" The valkyrie asked. "You got what you need?"

"For tonight. To make sure I've got the full extent of it and not lose it too soon, we should really do this for the next few nights. Or until we make our move." Just the thought of wanting ambush to Loche and demolish him right then made rage and power run through her veins. Feeling the beginning of darkness clouding over her face, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself until she felt somewhat normal again.

Tamsin cleared her throat feeling a little uneasy. Making out with this girl again for the next few nights, or until they decide to make their attack? How was she supposed to keep this from Bo? She already felt guilty enough just from tonight. Although, she wondered, should she feel guilty? Her and Bo weren't actually _together _together, right? They were just passing the time until the valkyrie was gone for good, and before she went, what better to do than to help out a friend in need?

She contemplated_; _would Bo be jealous? Yes, of course she would. She always gets attached. Too attached. She cares too much. Tamsin suddenly felt more guilty than she did to begin with. A feeling of regret came over her. She shouldn't have opened up to Bo, or let her in. The succubus will be more hurt than ever when the blonde's time finally comes and that was the last thing that she wanted.

"It wasn't that bad, right?" Kali asked, hitting the valkyrie's arm and pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Huh? No, it's just-"

"Bo." Kali finished her sentence for her.

Tamsin glared at her. "You're not really my type." She pretended to correct her not wanting to discuss Bo with her. Especially after what they were just doing.

The younger Fae tightened her lips and looked away understanding the awkward position she was putting the valkyrie in.

"If you got what you need for the night, I'm going to go ahead and scram." Tamsin said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Tamsin." Kali called after her.

When she reached the door she stopped and turned her head slightly back .

"Thank you. For everything."

The blonde could see the sincerity in her eyes, but didn't respond to her. Instead, she marched out the door without another word.

* * *

Once again, Tamsin ended up in front of Bo's house. After finally getting a taste of what she'd been wanting for so long she hadn't been able to stay away. Her thoughts had been consumed of only thinking of _her._ How completely perfect she was. How annoying yet refreshing that she cared so much about everything and everyone. She thought of her intense beauty and how that beauty grew stronger after getting to know the succubus. She was unlike anyone she'd ever met, and it saddened her that now, at the end of her life, was when she was lucky enough to come across this amazing woman.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the valkyrie reached behind her seat and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She sat there staring at the house and nursing the bottle. She continued her thoughts well into the night until she finished the strong drink.

_Screw it. _She thought as she climbed out of her truck and headed into the clubhouse.

Stumbling into the succubus' room, Bo sat up. "Tamsin?" She peeked through the darkness swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

"In the flesh," The drunk blonde responded throwing her arms up and giving a very ungraceful bow.

"Drunk, again, I see."

Tamsin plopped onto the bed next to her. She lazily laid her arm across the brunette's lap and stroked her fingers against her hip.

"Can't a girl have some fun?" She asked before leaning her head into the crook of Bo's neck and placing a soft kiss against her pale skin.

Bo couldn't help but smile and tilted her head to expose more of her neck. "Well, if this is your idea of fun, by all means please continue."

"Mmm. I haven't even begun with the fun part yet."

"You know, I might actually start to prefer you drunk. Especially, if this is how you're gonna be."

"Be careful what you say, babe. You might never see me sober again." She said in between kisses, her breath hot against the brunette's neck.

She couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at the blonde. As much as she worried about the valkyrie's unhealthy habit of getting wasted so often, she didn't think they'd be as close as they were now without the help of alcohol. Tamsin would most likely had never had the bathtub confessional if she wasn't drunk, or kissed her here in her room a few nights ago. Both events had replayed in her mind several times, and she would never forget them.

She put her hands to Tamsin's face and pulled her back slowly peering into her. Even though her clear, green eyes were half closed and glossed over from all the alcohol she was still incredibly gorgeous. Bo got lost staring into her, a hungry smile creeping up on her face.

The older fae smirked. "What the hell are you looking at?"

_How beautiful you are._ Is what she wanted to say, but thought it might make the valkyrie uncomfortable. She didn't want to scare her off knowing she didn't do as well with the emotional talk. Instead, she settled for not saying anything at all, but let her eyes turn that miraculous blue which told everything for her.

Tamsin gave her a look of approval before diving into a rough, deep kiss. She plunged her tongue against Bo's as she pushed her onto her back. Topping her quickly, her hands went right under the brunette's shirt exploring every inch of her skin. There was a sense of urgency behind her actions. After getting worked up with Kali earlier combined with the alcohol there was no holding back with Bo tonight.

She pulled her lover's shirt over her head hastily and tossed it aside. Her mouth went to her neck sucking and grazing her teeth against her as her hands went straight for her breasts. She squeezed and massaged them for a moment before unhooking her bra and tossing that aside too. Her hands resumed their position only this time she rolled the brunette's nipples through her fingers making a very sexy moan escape her lips.

Bo reciprocated by tearing the blonde's shirt and bra off as well. She sat up making Tamsin straddle her which put her breasts right in front of Bo's face. She took a nipple into her mouth sucking and flicking her tongue around it as her fingers unbuttoned the valkyrie's pants. She pulled back so the older woman could manuever out of her pants and underwear while she pulled her own sleep shorts off too.

Tamsin quickly climbed back on top of her pressing their mouths together. They kissed hard and sloppily. The blonde let her hand trail down in between their bodies until she found Bo's core. Feeling how wet the succubus was she immediately plunged two fingers into her. Bo gasped and clung on tightly to her. Tamsin moved in and out loving the sounds she was forcing out of the brunette's mouth.

After getting used to the valkyrie's rhythm, Bo let her own hand wander down to Tamsin's center. Wanting her to feel just as good she pushed her own two fingers into her. The blonde moaned loudly and involuntarily pressed hard and deep into the succubus. They pressed their foreheads together panting and moaning while trying to bring each other to a climax. Their hips moved together grinding on the others' hand. Their breathing quickened while they began to move faster and harder. Their free hands were wrapped around the others back squeezing tightly.

They locked eyes and screamed out in ecstasy as they both orgasmed at the same time. Clenching tightly and riding through the waves of pleasure was when Bo couldn't hold back anymore. She began to pull that overwhelmingly delicious chi making everything feel that much more intense. Feeling the pull deep inside her along with the incredible orgasm, Tamsin thought she might just pass out from the pleasure right there. It was amazing what this woman could do to her, she never felt anything like it.

Panting heavily the girls wrapped their arms around each other and fell back onto the bed. Both were too exhausted and still in a haze of bliss to say a word before they fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, the two women were sleeping soundly completely wrapped in one another under the blanket. Tamsin was on top of Bo with her head resting half on her chest and half in the crook of her neck. The brunette had an arm draped over the top part of her lover's back and her other placed lazily on her ass. Tamsin's arms ran down the length of the succubus and their legs were tangled together.

The valkyrie grunted and raised her head up peering down at the beautiful woman below her. Bo had woken too and couldn't help but have a wide grin across her face from the closeness between the two. Tamsin on the other hand had a very serious expression. She gazed deeply into those chocolate, brown eyes.

Bo raised a hand up cupping her cheek sweetly. "Everything ok, babe?"

Tamsin continued to bore down into her. Thoughts flooded her mind of how much she had wanted this moment right here. To wake up next to her and see that happy smile that she had plastered on her face right now. Until now, she had no regrets about the choices she made that were leading to her permanent demise. Though, after experiencing this moment, it saddened her deeply that it was going to be so short-lived. Soon, she wouldn't be around to wake up next to such an exquisite woman, and seeing that look of pure happiness on Bo's face right now, she knew how much it was going to hurt her too when that day came. Then she remembered: This was exactly why she didn't want get this far in the first place.

Bo's expression turned to concern when the woman above her hadn't answered yet. "Tamsin?"

She frowned and looked away. "Yeah, just peachy." She couldn't help the sudden bad mood. She was mad at herself for giving in to her emotions and giving Bo a glimpse of happiness that would never last.

The blonde pulled herself out of the younger fae's embrace and climbed off the bed. She gathered up her clothes and began to dress herself keeping her back to the bed.

Bo sat up puzzled at how the valkyrie could act like this after having such an amazing night together.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me," She said lightly.

After hooking her last button she turned around. "I have shit to do. I can't just lay around in bed all day, ok?"

The succubus cringed at the tone of her voice. "Ok, I guess." She threw her hands up figuring it best not to argue.

Tamsin panned to a look of guilt at how she was acting. She knew it wasn't Bo's fault, and it was unfair to treat her as such, but sometimes she just couldn't stop herself from being this way. She stepped back over to the bed and leaned down giving the brunette a kiss to the cheek, hoping that was a sufficient enough apology, because she sure wasn't about to vocalize it. She lingered there for a moment before heading out of the room.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, Kenzi was sitting in the kitchen eating. She had an obvious 'caught ya' smile on her face, and kept her eyes firmly on the valkyrie.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and got out of the house as quickly as she could.

* * *

After a long day of trying to avoid everyone and everything, Tamsin was standing in front of Kali's door. She stood there shifting from foot to foot, hesitating, not really wanting to go in.

_Here we go again._ She thought as she raised her fist and knocked.

Kali opened the door in a rush. She grabbed Tamsin's wrist and yanked her in. "Finally!" She pulled her to the couch so fast she didn't even stop to close the door all the way.

"What has gotten into you?" The blonde asked, confused, as they both fell into the sofa.

"I went by the strip club today to check it out, and you're totally right!"

Tamsin's eyes went wide. "You what?!"

Furrowing her brow, Kali responded. "I said, I went by the strip club. Loche was there, and he's definitely commanding those girls to work for him."

"Are you crazy? What if he saw you?" She was clearly pissed the girl was so naïve to go there alone and without a plan.

"He didn't see me, I was careful. And I needed to see for myself. I needed to make sure it was really him."

The valkyrie sighed. "Well, next time let me know before you go on a suicide mission. I don't want to waste my time coming over here if you're already dead."

"Hm, I didn't think you cared so much."

"Hey, you brought me into this, now you better keep me in the loop."

"Fine, I'll be sure to let you know next time."

Tamsin leaned back against the couch. "So, do you have a plan yet? To take him out?"

"No, not yet. Part of the reason to I went there today was to scope out the area and see if I could come up with anything. But for now, my plan is just to gather a bunch of power and go kick his ass."

Raising an eyebrow, she responded, "Good luck with that."

"Speaking of. Ready to get this over with?"

Letting out a heavy breath, Tamsin nodded. "Unfortunately." Her mind flashed back to images of spending the night with Bo, and how she wished she was with her instead of here.

Kali put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Listen. I understand last night was awkward for you. Especially, since I asked you to keep quiet about this to Bo. We could do it the harder way if you want."

"Which would be?"

"Hold hands and stare into each others' eyes for hours and hours?"

"Yeah, cause that doesn't sound any more awkward." She rolled her eyes. "I'd rather just do it fast and get it over with, so let's go." She opened up her arms inviting the girl to her.

Sensing she still was unhappy with the situation, Kali added, "Wait. Let's try one other thing. Take off your shirt."

Tamsin turned her head glaring at her with a _you've got to be kidding me_ expression plastered on her face.

"It's not like that. Just give me a chance. Take your shirt off."

The valkyrie began to unbutton her shirt. "If you try anything, you're dead."

Kali nodded and pulled her own shirt over her head. "Now lay back." She said after the older fae had removed her shirt completely.

The young woman stood up letting Tamsin sprawl out across the cushions. She glanced down at her shirtless body, noticing her toned stomach and beautifully pale skin against her black bra. _Damn, no wonder Bo's so attracted to her._

Her eyes glowed red as she climbed over the valkyrie. She lied down on top of her pressing their stomachs firmly together and resting her head among her chest. Reaching up, she intertwined their fingers holding both her hands.

"There," She said. "This might take a little longer, but there's no kissing or awkward staring. I don't really take you as a cuddler, but this is a little more comfortable. And you could always just take a nap through it."

Tamsin chuckled. "You think I trust you enough to sleep around you?"

Kali smiled. "Fair enough."

* * *

"So where's your super hot blondie, tonight?" Kenzi asked Bo after taking a sip of her beer then placing it back down on the bar in front of her.

"Not sure. She was acting pretty pissy this morning, so I'm just letting her be for now."

"Isn't that just normal Detective Bitchiness, though?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I guess I just thought things might be different now." Bo spun her finger around the rim of her glass.

Kenzi threw an arm around her giving her an encouraging squeeze. "She'll come around. Maybe keeping her up all night with your wonder-snatch just made her cranky." She gave a goofy smile hoping her jokes could cheer her bestie up.

The succubus chuckled. "You always know what to say, don't ya?"

Her younger friend shrugged. "What can I say? It's a gift."

Bo smiled. She was so grateful to have Kenzi in her life, she wasn't sure how she ever survived before meeting her.

"Bo." Trick said with a pleased grin approaching the girls. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"What can I do for you?"

Trick held out what looked like an old fashioned charm bracelet. "Kali came by earlier asking for this. I was too busy then to go look for it, but she sounded rather urgent. Do you think you could take it to her for me?"

His granddaughter held her hand out letting him drop the jewelry into her grasp. "I suppose." She held it up getting a closer look. "Though, I don't know why she would be in such a rush to wear this hunk of junk."

The old man shook his head and smiled. "She has her reasons, I assure you." He handed her a piece of paper. "Here's her address, it's not far from here."

"You want me to go with?" Kenzi piped in.

"Nah, you stay and drink. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Again, Tamsin tried to feel her powers being borrowed from her, but it didn't feel like anything was being taken from her at all. Although, she could feel Kali's emotions taking over like they were her own. Focusing on that, she could feel the now familiar sadness and rage coursing through the girl's veins. However, in all that sorrow she felt a spark of love. This whole time, she was under the impression that all the pain from being sad was from murdering those people against her will. Now, she understood it was from a broken heart.

Breaking the silence, the valkyrie stated, "You never told me what you did that made Loche pissed enough to do this to you."

Kali involuntarily squeezed the blonde's hands tighter in reaction to this statement. The pain and sorrow and revenge Tamsin had been feeling multiplied immensely as the last word escaped her mouth.

Avoiding a real response, the young fae said, "I really need to concentrate, unless you want to stay like this until morning."

Ignoring her, "You know I can feel it. The heartbreak inside of you. The revenge you want consuming everything about you."

"We'll talk about it another time." Kali stated firmly. Tamsin could feel the anger building up in her now for pressing the subject, so she decided to back off for now. Also, she really didn't want to be in this position any longer than she had to be.

So they lay there in silence. Eyes closed, hands held tightly, and bodies flush together. Kali concentrated hard on borrowing all she could and Tamsin just tried to stay comfortable and calm.

Suddenly, through the quiet, they heard metal clanking against tile. Both of them opened their eyes and glanced over to the direction of where the sound came from. Completely shocked, they saw Bo standing a few steps through the doorway. She had dropped the bracelet Trick gave to her when she set her eyes to the sight in front of her.

"Shit, Bo!" Tamsin said pushing Kali off her and reaching for her shirt.

At a complete loss of words, still trying to register what she just witnessed, Bo turned on her heels and ran out the door. Getting as fast and far away as possible.

"Bo, wait!" The valkyrie called after her, but it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to apologize to everyone for leaving you with a cliff hanger then taking wayyy longer than I planned to update. I work full-time and I'm in the process of moving. Also, spent my time at Cincy pride this weekend(yay!). Anyway, I didn't get as much in this chapter as I wanted, but I thought something was better than nothing!**

* * *

_Shit._ Tamsin was on the verge of panic. Her shaking hands buttoned up her shirt as fast as she could as she hurried toward the door. Before stepping out she glanced back at Kali, a mixture of anger and guilt spread across her face.

She peeked out the door, but Bo was long gone. Pulling out her keys she ran to her truck. As she slid the key into the driver's door, one of The Morrigan's oversized brutes stepped out around the vehicle.

_You've got to be kidding me._ "Look, buddy. I'm not really having a great night, so you might want to back off." She said through clenched teeth.

When he ignored her and continued his long strides her way, she took a step away from the truck. "Fine. Have it your way."

Shadows began to appear on her face. She knew going full valkyrie should be a last resort, but after tonight's events she really didn't care. Her face was almost completely black now, the white of her skull just barely glowing through. Her eyes sunk back in her head leaving only a small speckle of white.

Tilting her head to the side she stood her ground firmly staring into the muscle man. He gave a look of confusion bringing his hands up to his head. Shaking his head back and forth he stopped in his tracks.

"You sure you want to fight me, big boy?" She stepped towards him, keeping her intense gaze.

He looked as if he was concentrating very hard. Trying to decide if he should continue on his mission or if there was even a mission at all. Tamsin smirked and the man turned and headed in the opposite direction still holding his head in his hands.

The valkyrie shifted her face back to normal. She turned as her eyes started to roll back in her head. She gasped barely being able to breathe, clenching at her chest. As she fell to the ground two more brutes were approaching her from the other side of her truck.

"Tamsin!" She heard in the distance right as everything faded to black.

Kali ran out from the house to the fallen blonde. She stood protectively in front of her eyeing the two hefty fae. A sly smile crept up on her mouth, "My turn."

The shadows took over just like they did on the valkyrie before her. Although, her face seemed slightly darker, her skull shined through brighter and scarier. The two instantly stopped with clear expressions of fear.

"Get out of here. Now." Kali said powerfully.

They stumbled backwards, turned, and ran as fast as the could away from them.

A very satisfied smile crossed the young girl's face as the shadows retreated. She knelt down and checked to make sure Tamsin was still breathing. Placing a hand to her pulse, a wave of relief came over her at feeling the faint, but steady, beat.

* * *

Bo stormed through her door, getting home as fast as she could. She ran straight up to her room and climbed into her bed. She hugged her knees tight to her chest resting her head on them. Her mind swarmed with images of what she saw earlier.

_Tamsin. My Tamsin. _A vivid image of the two lying on the couch together, shirtless, and hands held tight was stuck in her head. _Why would she do this to me? Why confess that she felt something for me? She showed me that she felt something for me! _Her eyes started to brim with tears. She was exhausted and confused, but was in no way going to be able to sleep.

After an hour or so of sitting in the same position on her bed with the same thoughts running through her mind, Kenzi walked in.

"Thanks for abandoning me tonight! I thought you were coming right back." She plopped down on the bed and looked at her friend noticing that she was clearly upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on her leg.

"It's Tamsin." She whispered.

"What? Is she ok?" Kenzi had a genuine look of concern.

"You should probably ask Kali that question." Bo rolled her eyes.

Furrowing her brow, her bestie responded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I went to give her that stupid bracelet, I walked in on them getting cozy on the couch!" Anger was starting to build up in the succubus.

Kenzi pulled her hand away, a look of disgust came across her. "Are you serious? Tamsin _hates_ Kali!"

"Apparently not. They were on top of each other half naked."

The younger girl stood up off the bed. "I am so gonna kick that blonde bitch's ass!"

Bo remained quiet, filled with hurt. She finally lay back on the bed hugging her pillow tight.

* * *

Tamsin stirred, slowly opening her eyes. Looking around she racked her brain for where she was and how she got there. _Kali._ She was on Kali's couch. She had gotten into a fight, and Kali must have pulled her back in here. Suddenly, events of the entire night flooded through her brain. _Shit, Bo! I've got to get to Bo! _She quickly shot up, but Kali had just moved up to her side.

"You're awake." She said simply placing a hand tentatively on her shoulder.

The valkyrie shook her off and rose off the couch. "And now I'm leaving." She strut past her towards the door.

"Tamsin.."

Turning, the blonde glared. "Don't. I need to find Bo and fix this."

"I'm sorry."

"What was she doing here anyway? Did you set this up? Get her pissed at me so you could have her back to yourself for your damn revenge?" Her voice was rising with anger.

"No! You have to believe me, I never wanted this to happen."

Tamsin stepped forward getting right in the younger fae's face. "This is your fault. I can't believe I fell for your stupid sob story. You better stay away from me _ and_ Bo."

"Are you going to tell her? Everything about me, I mean." Kali had a very unsettling expression.

"Are you kidding me right now?" The detective had a very strong urge to make a swing at the young girl, and it definitely showed in the look on her face.

"I just meant that maybe it would be better if I explained everything to her. I'll tell her I made you help me. That this is my fault. Hopefully, she'll understand." She sounded sincere, but Tamsin was too upset to listen to her at all.

"I said stay away from us." The valkyrie spit at her before turning away. As she stepped out the door she yelled back, "Don't you think you've done enough already!"

* * *

Tamsin stood outside the clubhouse door hesitating to knock. She contemplated what she was going to say. She saw the hurt look on Bo's face when she caught them together and it was tearing her up inside. It looked bad, really bad. Would Bo even give her the chance to explain? Would she even believe her?

Maybe she should just let her believe she was into Kali. That way she wouldn't need to tease her anymore with this inevitably temporary intimacy. However, of she went that route that would mean no more intimacy for her either. She wouldn't get to experience any more of those kisses she felt she could get drunk off of, or never feel that incredibly soft, smooth skin beneath her fingers again. She wouldn't know that intoxicating rush she got every time the succubus laid eyes on her , and her hunger obviously spiked at how much she wanted her.

_ No. I can't take this anymore. I just need to be honest, tell her everything. Including how I feel. _

She began to pound on the door continuously until it finally opened up. Unfortunately, behind the door wasn't who she was hoping for.

"Well, if it isn't the lying and cheating bitch blonde." Kenzi said crossing her arms, giving a very judging look.

"Let me talk to Bo."

The young human stood defensively in the door way blocking the way of the valkyrie. "She's not really in a mood to talk right now. Something about this chick that she was seriously into is apparently into somebody else."

"I can explain. Really. Just please let me in."

"No can do."

Tamsin huffed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Kenzi, please. I'm not screwing around here. Let me in."

"Oh, but I think you were screwing around!" She snapped back. "So how 'bout you take that skanky little ass of yours and screw off!" With that she stepped back and slammed the door.

Letting out a grunt of frustration, Tamsin turned and stomped back to her truck.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry this took forever, guys!(I unfortunately have a life outside of valkubus) I would like to thank the few that did help motivate me though! You guys rock! =) And the last half of this chapter was very rushed, so I apologize if there are any mistakes/awkward wording, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Tamsin, I swear to God.." Kenzi angrily pushed herself off the couch and headed to the door. "Can you take a freaking h-" Yelling, she stopped short as she opened the door to a small, young brunette instead of the suspected valkyrie. "Oh, it's the other one." She said rolling her eyes.

Kali looked at the frowning girl in front of her and said with a more than serious tone, "Kenzi, I need to talk to Bo."

Pointing a finger at the newcomer, the Russian snapped, "Look, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your 'new lover.' Give Bo some space, and screw off!"

Before she could slam the door, Kali reached an arm out placing her hand firmly against the dried out wood. "Believe me when I say this: What happened between me and Tamsin is _ not _ what you think, and I'm really sorry I'm going to have to do this."

"Do what?" Kenzi's ice, blue eyes went wide with suspicion. She attempted to step back away from the door, but Kali used her free hand to grab her wrist and pull her towards her so they were now eye to eye.

Staring intensely into those clear blues, the young woman stated powerfully, "Kenzi, you're going to let me in now."

Lost in her gaze, the human girl stepped aside. "Come in." The words came out of her carelessly.

Kali didn't break eye contact as she stepped through the door. She added, "You're going to stay down here while I go up and talk to Bo, ok?"

She nodded.

"Now, you're not going to mention me coming by here to anyone, and you're going to keep what happened between me and Tamsin to yourself. Especially, don't bring it up to Bo. Got it?"

Kenzi nodded again, her eyes still wide and unable to break away. Kali let a grin cross her lips. "Thanks, Kenz!" She said cheerfully before finally breaking their moment and heading up the stairs.

* * *

Upstairs, Bo was cradling her phone in her hands. Flipping it over and over, she contemplated on trying to get a hold of Tamsin. Knowing it would be a waste of time to wait for the valkyrie to call her; as that wasn't her style. She was more of a take charge and barge in kind of girl. Which she had try to accomplish earlier, but Bo was happy Kenzi stopped her. She wasn't ready to talk then. A little more cooled off now, she was figuring out her own feelings as well as needing to know what was going on through the Tamsin's mind.

Images of that night were burned into her skull and she couldn't seem to get rid of them. _Cuddling, half-naked, on top of each other; bodies flush together, fingers intertwined..._Bo shook her head hoping it would free her mind of this heartbreaking memory, but with no luck. Thoughts of any other possibility from the night before other than what it had obviously seemed like raced through her mind.

_They looked comfortable enough to fall asleep together. How could she do this to me? Why let me know she feels something for me, just to get it on with someone else? Maybe...maybe Kali did her freaky commanding trick on her and forced her into this? She could have been pissed I told her I only wanted to be friends and used Tamsin to get back at me. Maybe that's what Tamsin had come over to tell me earlier.  
_

Considering this idea strongly, she also thought it was hard to believe the baby fae would be able to best the ancient valkyrie.

_Or Tamsin really does just like her...No, Tamsin made it more than obvious she didn't trust Kali. Unless that was all a facade to get her for herself. Or maybe Tamsin was just trying to have as much fun as she could get before her expiration date? _

Bo let out a grunt of frustration from all these crazy scenarios filling her head. She just had to know. Was Tamsin actually into Kali, or was this just another one of her mind games she so often played; intentional or not? Did she even really have feelings for Bo, or was this just a whole thing to mess with her head? Either way, Bo knew she had strong feelings for the blonde, and she had to figure this mess out.

Not being able to take it anymore, she flipped her phone over one last time to the screen. She was going to call her and have her meet somewhere where they could talk this out. She pressed it on and began to scroll down to the detective's number. Before she could hit the call button, she was interrupted by a short, blue-eyed, brunette.

Dropping her phone and sighing in frustration, she asked dissapointed, "What are you doing here?"

Kali stepped towards the bed. "I really needed to talk to you."

"I can't believe Kenzi let you up here." Bo threw her arms in the air.

The young girl sat herself on the bed across from the succubus.

"You shouldn't be mad at her for that. I was pretty persistent. Have you talked to Tamsin yet?" She asked, concern in her eyes.

"No. I really haven't been in the mood to see either of you."

"Good." Kali let out a breath, a sense of relief about her now.

Bo eyed her carefully. "What do you mean 'good?' Seriously, what is going on? Are you guys just trying to screw with me or what?" Her voice was raged with annoyance.

"No, it's not like that. Now listen to me." Kali reached out laying her hand gently on Bo's wrist. She sat up straight, locking eyes with her, pausing only for a moment to be sure the succubus was trapped in her gaze. "I'm really sorry, Bo. You are going to forgive Tamsin, and you are going to forgive me. Understand?"

The older fae nodded. "Yes, I forgive you." Her voice was completely monotone.

"Good. When you talk to Tamsin, if she brings us up, you're going to tell her everything is fine. You just want to forget about it and not talk about it anymore, ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she repeated.

Bringing her free hand up to Bo's pale cheek, Kali smiled. "You're doing great, babe." She suddenly narrowed her eyes as her gaze grew a little more intense. She added, "Now, I need a little pick-me-up." Her bright blues shifted into an extreme, fiery red before commanding, "Kiss me."

Without hesitation, the succubus eagerly placed her lips on top of Kali's. The borrower was a little worn down from using her powers on Kenzi moments ago and now Bo. She wanted to get a quick feed in before leaving the clubhouse. After absorbing as much as she could in the short little time, she pulled away instantly raising her eye lids to her natural baby blues. She needed to be sure she caught the brunette's glance one last time before departing.

"Keep this whole encounter to yourself." She continued her persuasion feeling the strong power of the succubus radiating through her entire body just from that little taste. "You look like need to get some rest. Sleep for a little while. I'll see you around, Bo."

With those final words the younger girl up and sauntered out. Bo lied back on her bed without another thought. Within seconds she was asleep.

* * *

Hours later at the Dal, Tamsin sat cradling a glass of whiskey, the already almost empty bottle she was pouring from set on the bar in front of her. Drowning her sorrows, she tried to figure out how she was going to fix things with Bo.

She knew she needed to give the succubus some time and space to cool down and figure out her thoughts and feelings. Unfortunately, waiting sucks. She was anxious and hated the feeling of Bo being upset with her. Especially over something she didn't understand.

She took a sip of her drink as a she felt a slender hand slide across her back. She glanced over as Bo plopped down on the seat next to her. Surprised to see her there she about choked on her drink.

"Bo! What are you doing here?" Her brows furrowed in question as she set her glass down.

"Uh, I always hang out here, my friends hang out here, and not to mention my grandfather owns the place. Oh, and you're normally here getting drunk." She added a smile with that last bit.

Tamsin stared at her blankly.

"What? Am I not supposed to be here or something?" Bo asked, making it sound ridiculous.

"I..I just didn't think you wanted to see me." She stammered.

The succubus gave her a strange look, as if to say 'why would you think that?' Then she let out a short giggle and leaned in close to the valkyrie's head while simultaneously placing her hand firmly near the inside of her thigh. "I'd actually like much more than to just see you. If you know what I mean." She whispered seductively letting her lips graze the outside of her ear.

Tamsin closed her eyes as arousal surged over her entire body. She knew Bo could see it too. As she pulled back with that knowing smile across her mouth that said 'I know you want it too.' And she did. She wanted nothing more than to grab Bo's hand and yank her to the bathroom or her truck or anywhere that she could have her way with her. She would use these actions to show her what she meant to her and how sorry she was. _Sorry..._The blonde shook the naughty thoughts out of her head bringing herself back to reality. _She was sorry, and Bo was supposed to be mad at her. What was going on? Did she get amnesia in the last few hours or is she just in denile?_

"Aren't you pissed at me or something?" She forced herself to spit the question out. Bo acting like nothing happened seemed too good to be true.

"For what?" The brunette asked, shrugging.

Tilting her head to the side, Tamsin narrowed her brow. "Do you remember anything from last night? About going over to Kali's?"

"Oh, that?" Bo placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I forgive you, Tamsin. Everything's fine, and I just really want to forget about it and not talk about it again."

It surprised Tamsin to hear these words. She didn't even get a chance to explain to her what was really going on, why would she be so quick to forgive her? "Really? Did you talk to Kali? Did she explain everything to you?"

Bo, in fact, had talked to Kali, but she didn't get an explanation out of her. "No," She said simply. She knew the young girl had come to see her, but she wasn't sure why she couldn't tell Tamsin that.

Something was off. Bo was a naturally forgiving person, but not a push over. The valkyrie grabbed Bo's hand. "I am sorry. You know that, right? I'll tell you everything that's been going on with Kali and me. I shouldn't have kept it from you in the first place. Maybe we should go some place better we can talk."

"I said I forgive you. It's fine, I want to forget and not talk about it again. Ok?" She repeated.

Tamsin pulled her hand back looking at Bo questioningly. "But you don't even know what happened. Are you saying you wouldn't care if I was just hooking up with anybody, anytime?" A hint of anger was rising in her voice now.

It suddenly dawned on the valkyrie that maybe Bo didn't care at all that she was with Kali last night. That this whole thing between them was nothing but a delicious feed to the succubus and that was it. There connection was possibly only one-sided, and Bo being the kind-hearted woman that she was had felt bad for the blonde. After discovering she was nearing the end of her many lives, maybe she was only giving Tamsin what she wanted out of pity. And what she wanted was Bo.

The younger fae glared at her, her mouth open in awe. "No, Tamsin, that's not what I'm saying. The thought of you with anyone else tares me up inside. I know you're conflicted when it comes to me, and we haven't really talked about where we stand with each other but I know I don't want to share you with anyone."

Tamsin was taken a back by her reaction. Her eyes wide, she said softly, "You're not sharing me. About Kali-"

Interrupting her, Bo stated once again, "I forgive you, and I forgive Kali. Let's just forget about it and not talk about it again."

_Seriously, this woman is like a broken record tonight! _

After hearing Bo state that she forgives Kali too, something clicked within Tamsin. She shook her head with an ungrateful smirk while mumbling, "That stupid, little, borrowing bitch."


	16. Chapter 16

_After hearing Bo state that she forgives Kali too, something clicked within Tamsin. She shook her head with an ungrateful smirk while mumbling, "That stupid, little, borrowing bitch." _

"Pardon?" Bo asked.

"Nothing. Will you excuse me?" Tamsin responded with a ridiculously fake smile, not actually caring for an answer. Bo watched in confusion as the blonde planted her hands firmly on the bar and stood up so hard her seat crashed to the ground. Not bothering to pick it up she marched straight toward the exit.

"Tamsin?" The succubus called after her, rising from her seat.

Before she reached the doors, the detective turned around. She pointed a finger at Bo and yelled across the room, over all the noise of the music and other patrons, "Stay here, succubus!" Then she turned, roughly shoving the door open and stepped out. She didn't notice Bo continued to follow her anyway.

The detective climbed into her truck, rage running through her veins. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do when she found Kali, but she sure as hell knew it wasn't going to be pretty. She told her to stay away from them, and she had to go and do the worst thing; fuck with Bo.

"Shit!" She hissed hitting the steering wheel. In no way was it ok for that little borrower to play her mind games on Bo, but Tamsin couldn't stop thinking about how she had been so easily forgiven. The bitch was definitely going to pay, but maybe she could use the situation to her advantage. This was a piece of cake, right? Teach Kali a lesson, then come home to a sexy, forgiving, succubus never to have to speak of it again. (As Bo had stated so many times.)

Grunting and letting her head fall into her hands, it was an internal struggle. Take the easy way out, or do the right thing by letting Bo know she was basically mind raped? Luckily, she still had time to make this decision. Before completely figuring out how this was going to play out, she still had that commanding bitch, Kali, to take care of.

Gritting her teeth, she started the engine. However, before she could pull away, Bo opened her passenger door and climbed in as well.

"God damn it, Bo! I told you to stay inside!" Tamsin said whipping her head to face her with anger clearly in her eyes.

She shook her head. "No. What happened in there? Did I do something?"

"It's not always about you, Bo!" She snapped, even though this _was_ basically about her. She was heading over to Kali's to stand up for her. To show her Bo was absolutely not someone to mess with. Especially, with Tamsin around.

"Well, I didn't see anyone else talking to you before you spazzed out on your chair and started screaming across the bar." Bo shot back at her, eyes open wide.

The valkyrie closed her eyes and took a deep breath attempting to calm herself. "There's just something I need to go take care of." She forced out through clenched teeth.

Bo grabbed the seat belt and buckled it while she said with a shrug, "Ok. Then I'll go with you."

"What? No!"

"Why not? Where are you going?"

"Seriously clingy, much?" Letting out an exasperated grunt, Tamsin slammed her eyes shut in frustration. "Just..somewhere. Can you please get out of my truck now?"

Crossing her arms stubbornly, Bo shook her head once again. "No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Sorry, but _you _don't want to talk about it." Tamsin narrowed her eyes, increasingly getting more pissed off.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means this: Want to know what happened between me and your good friend, Kali?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it." She automatically responded.

The valkyrie rolled her eyes then looked expectantly at Bo who only stared blankly back at her. After a silent moment, the succubus finally spoke up, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Tamsin responded arching an eyebrow.

"What's really going on here!" Bo exclaimed, raising her arms in a duh-like manner.

The blonde let her forehead fall smack into the palm of her hand. "Seriously? Did she also make you into some new kind of moron?" She said the last part as she turned her gaze back towards the other woman.

"What? She who?"

"Nevermind. Just do me a favor, and stay quiet." Giving up, Tamsin put the truck in gear and headed towards Kali's place.

The drive there was silent. Tamsin was too outraged to talk, only being able to focus on her current goal: find Kali, hurt Kali. Noticing the blonde's current, yet confusing agitation, Bo thought it best to stay quiet as well. She was unsure of how much of that anger was caused by her stubbornness to not leave the valkyrie alone.

Finally pulling up in front of the young fae's apartment, Bo stated, "This is Kali's place," with a slightly confused tone.

"Yes, it is." Tamsin agreed killing the engine.

The blonde turned to Bo looking her up and down. Depending on how things turn out inside the borrower's home, this could be the last time moment she has with the succubus while she is still under Kali's forced influence. Wanting to savor this moment while Bo was still feeling 'forgiving,' Tamsin reached out and grabbed her roughly by the collar of the black tank top she was wearing.

In one quick motion, she yanked her forward forcing their lips to collide harshly and eagerly. Bo instantly gave into it, reaching both hands up to the blonde's shoulders, pulling them even closer together. Tamsin kept her right hand firmly clenching the brunette's top while her other went straight to her hip. Sneaking her fingers tips under her shirt and pressing forcefully into her smooth skin.

They opened their mouths at the same time, tongues colliding roughly against each other. Bo's hands slid from her lover's shoulders up to her neck and into her hair, pulling her even harder against her mouth. The kiss was wet, sloppy, and exactly what they wanted. It was completely raw and full of passion.

Bo released an intoxicating moan into the blonde's mouth as Tamsin let her left hand glide further under the succubus' shirt. The valkyrie let her short nails scrape painfully, and yet pleasurably, against the brunette's toned stomach. In turn, this made the succubus gasp and raise her hips up off the seat pushing harder against the detective's hand.

Abruptly, Tamsin let go of the tank top and placed her hand flat against Bo's chest. She shoved her back against the inside of the passenger door_ hard_ breaking them women were panting with their eyes locked in an intense stare of emotions that neither of them were ready to speak of.

Tamsin finally broke the silence with her voice low and serious, "Stay in the truck."

Bo was still stunned and catching her breath from the valkyrie's sudden kiss, and the way she broke it off, to respond before Tamsin exited the vehicle. She let her eyes follow the blonde's determined walk up to Kali's front door. She winced as she saw the detective kick the door open and step inside.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon. You and Bo work everything out?" Kali stood a few feet inside the door with her arms crossed staring down the valkyrie.

"Are you really that stupid?" Tamsin asked, tilting her head with a glare.

"I thought you'd be happy." She shrugged.

The blonde took a step forward. "I told you to leave us alone. Why on earth would you think screwing with Bo's head would make me happy?"

"Your _girlfriend _is completely fine. No need for an explanation, you guys can just go back to whatever dull relationship you had, and we can go back to our current task at hand." Kali explained letting her arms fall down to her sides.

Tamsin let out a chuckle. "You really think I'm going to continue to help you after all this? You crossed a line!"

"I helped you, like you've been helping me! Don't give up on this, Tamsin, please!" Kali shot back, her voice rising as her hands clenched into fists.

"You're delirious! I didn't come here to work this out, I came here to kick your obnoxious, little ass." A smirk grew on her face as that last part escaped her lips.

"I don't think that's very wise for a _dying _valkyrie." She spat.

"I guess we'll just have to find out then, won't we?"

With a loud grunt, Tamsin lunged at the younger girl. Grabbing her by her shoulders, she brought them both to the floor. She rose up to make a swing at the borrower, but Kali was quicker. The younger girl got in the first punch, colliding her fist violently into Tamsin's jaw. The valkyrie's head whipped to the right. With the woman above her stunned, Kali took this opportunity to shove Tamsin off her.

Both of them scrambled to their feet. Kali made another attempt to slug the older fae, but this time Tamsin was ready. She stepped back watching the other girl miss miserably. With perfect timing, the blonde kicked her foot into the air smashing against the younger woman's ribs. Kali stumbled backwards smashing into her end table which knocked over a lamp with a loud crash.

The borrower clutched her side and looked up at the blonde with a half smile on her face. She charged forward colliding into her. They crashed into the wall so hard it shook with a loud crunch. Kali had her hands squeezed firmly around the valkyrie's biceps holding her in place. Tamsin tried to push her off, but to no avail. That feeding off of Bo earlier really paid off, making the brunette much stronger than she would have normally been.

Kali's eyes shifted to the iridescent red as she locked her gaze with the detective's. "You don't want to fight me, Tamsin. You want to help me."

Tamsin's expression was serious. She leaned her face forward, making herself only an inch or two away from the smaller woman's. "You think your mind tricks are really going to work on me, baby fae?"

Kali laughed. "Don't you get it?" She squeezed Tamsin's arms tighter and opened her eyes wider letting the red glow emit even brighter over the valkyrie. "I'm feeding off you right now, and you should know I have more than one kind of trick. After all, you taught it to me." Her eyes remained bright crimson as the rest of her face faded to black. Her head except for her hair was completely cast in shadows with the faint glow of her skull shining through.

"You are not strong enough to withstand me. You're weak. Things would be much easier if you just gave in."

The doubt completely washed over her as she tried to fight it off, but it was no use. Tamsin's expression went from fierce and strong to scared and weak in an instant. Her eyes widened and her tense stance relaxed into defeat. Using her own powers against her, Kali had bested her. She was right; she was dying, and she was weak. Giving in, she was prepared to do whatever the borrower commanded.

The young brunette's complexion returned to normal with a very gratifying smile on her lips. Although, as soon as she opened her mouth to go forth with her commands she was suddenly ripped away from the valkyrie. Landing roughly on her back against the floor, her eyes raised up to see Bo standing in between her and the detective.

The succubus turned towards Tamsin, placing her hands carefully on each side of her face. "Tamsin, are you alright?" Concern plastered her expression.

Squinting her eyes and shaking the doubt out of her mind, she responded in a daze, "I think so."

Kali brought herself to her feet as Bo stepped back spacing herself evenly in between them. "Good. Now someone tell me what the hell is going on."

Tamsin pushed herself off the wall, finally regaining her composure. "I can explain."

The succubus turned towards her waiting for her to continue.

"I made an incredibly stupid decision to help this selfish, little killer out," the valkyrie continued gesturing towards Kali. "So that's what I was doing when you walked in on us the other night."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about that!" Bo involuntarily snapped back cutting her off.

The blonde looked past Bo to Kali with a death glare. "You need to fix this. Now."

The youngest fae shifted her blue eyes nervously back and forth from the confused succubus to the raging valkyrie. After a hesitating moment, she figured both of them would team up against her if she didn't do as Tamsin said. Even if Bo didn't know what was going on, she was sure she would take the detective's side first and ask question's later.

"Fine." She stated with her jaw clenched. The borrower took a step forward reaching out for the succubus, but Bo took a step back just out of her reach.

Almost backing up into Tamsin, the valkyrie placed her hands comfortingly on to Bo's shoulders. "It's ok. I'm right here. If she tries anything, I'll kill her." The blonde spoke into her ear loud enough to make sure Kali heard it as well.

Kali glanced behind the succubus at Tamsin with a moment of fear in her gaze. She stepped forward once again regaining her confidence and grabbing a hold of Bo's wrist. Forcing eye contact, she pulled the older brunette into her trance.

"Bo," She started softly. "Remember when I came to see you, and I told you to forgive me and Tamsin? That you didn't want to talk about what you saw us doing ever again?"

The succubus nodded completely lost in Kali's eyes.

"I want you to disregard all of that, ok? _Especially_, the part where you forgive Tamsin. You remember it all, and all the feelings you had about it. You aren't afraid to talk about it anymore."

"I remember everything," A monotone voice escaped Bo's mouth.

"Good girl," Kali smiled before breaking her influence on the taller brunette.

Everything rushed back to Bo. She remembered vividly the images from walking in to Kali's apartment the previous night and seeing her and Tamsin together on the couch. All her feelings rushed back to her in an instant, and she suddenly felt betrayed which put a sick feeling deep inside her. Being in the younger fae's apartment now, and seeing her standing right in front of her with a smart ass smirk across her mouth, Bo couldn't take it. She raised her hand into a fist and swung as hard as she could towards the girl's gorgeous face. She smashed right across her cheek bone and sent Kali straight to the floor.

"Damn, babe! Nice shot!" Tamsin exclaimed from behind her.

Bo turned around toward her, an un-amused look in her eye. "Don't think I won't hit you too, Tamsin."

"What the hell? I came here to defend _you_!"

"I saw you!" She pointed to the couch. "Both of you! Right here!" She paused for a second before adding, "You made me think you hated her."

Tamsin put her arms up in a surrendering manner. "Bo, you need to calm down."

"No, Tamsin! I will not calm down! Why would you do this?"

The valkyrie dropped her arms with a scowl. "What were you expecting?" Releasing a condescending chuckle she added, "That we were a couple now? I never signed up for that."

"What I thought was that we at least understood each other."

"Clearly, we don't."

"Is this why you were acting so weird the other morning? You felt guilty for sleeping with me when you've really been into her?" Hurt wast obviously in her voice as she pointed down to Kali who still laid dazed on the floor.

Tamsin couldn't explain why she was like this. She should have been groveling, begging Bo to understand, and explaining everything that she had been hiding from her for the new Fae. Instead, she was angry and defensive knowing it was only making things worse, but she couldn't stop herself.

Gritting her teeth and raising her voice, the valkyrie claimed, "I am not into that little mind-raping, bitch."

"Then what is going on here?" Bo cried, feeling more and more flustered.

"I've been helping her," Tamsin explained trying to sound a little more calm.

"Helping her take her clothes off?"

"Damn it, Bo, I'm being serious."

"So am I!" She spat back. "I've failed to see how lying on top of each other naked is considered _helping_."

"Seriously? You're a succubus! You should see that better than anyone!" The blonde threw her hands up in exasperation with her eyes wide.

"I know that, but she's not!"

Tamsin shook her head. "You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you actually talked to me and opened up for once!"

"I talk enough!"

"Oh, please!" The two women continued argueing, screaming over one another not even being able to under stand what the other might be saying. Too caught up in the heated moment, neither of them noticed Kali finally rose to her feet.

"Bo!" Kali boomed louder than either of them breaking them from their fight.

"What?!" Bo snapped turning towards her. She completely forgot the girl was even there.

Kali was cupping her own cheek where Bo had struck. There was clearly agony in her voice as she spoke, "I can explain. This is all my fault."


	17. Chapter 17

_"Hey, babe! I want you to meet my two new friends!" A perky, young, dirty-blonde girl crashed through the door with two others following behind. _

_Kali stood up off the couch with a genuinely happy grin as the girl went straight to her, clasping her hand as soon as she got close enough. "This is Jason and Ann." She gestured to both with her free hand then turned back peering into the blue-eyed girl with an overwhelming smile. "And this is my wonderful girlfriend, Kalika."_

_The two women shared a quick, but incredibly sweet kiss before Kali turned to her lover's new friends. "Nice to meet you. Can I get you guys a beer or anything?"_

_They both nodded taking seats on the couch. Kali headed to the kitchen calling back, "Lela? Anything for you, babe?"_

_"A beer would be great." She yelled back._

_The short brunette returned with the three beers handing each newcomer one before plopping down on her girlfriend's lap who resided comfortably on a recliner. She handed Lela her beer and snaked her other arm around her back. Lela held Kali close as the group engaged in conversation and laughter.  
_

_After many drink and giggles and getting to know each other a loud bang erupted through the room as the front door burst open. A tall man with enraged eyes furiously stepped in.  
_

_"Loche! What are you doing here?" Lela demanded rising off the chair pushing Kali up with her._

_Ignoring her, Loche marched straight to Kali pointing a very long, intimidating finger centimeters from her nose, "I warned you, girl! You didn't listen!"_

_"Loche, you need to get out of here. Now." Lela said sternly stepping in between the two. _

_The intruder brought his hands up to cup the woman's face. His features softened a bit as he pleaded, "You've made your point, sweetheart. Now come back with me. You can stop pretending like you actually enjoy this clearly inferior lifestyle. You know you deserve more than this. I can give it to you."  
_

_"No. I want nothing to do with you, don't you get it?" She spit at him as she slapped his hands away._

_Loche grabbed her wrists roughly squeezing tight. "That was your last chance, Lela!" _

_Their new friends__ stood up from the couch not sure if they should step in or not. "Hey, buddy. You need to back off." Jason said, trying to sound strong, but his voice wavered and his expression clearly showed he was confused and a little scared._

_The_ _tall fae let go of Lela's wrist. He let out a soft chuckle at how ridiculous it was that a human was trying to tell him what to do. Turning to them he hissed, "Sit. Don't talk."_

_Like robots, the two fell back down to the couch without another word. _

_Turning back to Lela and using his gaze to trap her where she stands, he spoke, "Lela. Be honest with me, dear. Do you have any love for me at all?"_

_She responded in a monotone voice, "No. I could never love you."_

_Kali, still standing behind her, grabbed her hand with a comforting squeeze. Loche let out a frustrating growl scowling down at the two women. "So be it. Join them on the couch, and keep quiet." He commanded, and Lela obeyed pulling herself free from Kali's grasp.  
_

_"What are you doing?" The young borrower asked with narrowed eyes.  
_

_"I warned you to stay away, and now it's time for you to pay the consequences. Now that I know there is no hope for me and Lela, I don't need her around as a reminder. And you definitely don't deserve her." Kali's eyes grew wide as Loche leaned in forcing eye contact. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kept his voice clear and smooth making sure she tuned into every part of his influence. "Kill her. Kill all of them. I want you to make it slow and painful. Be as brutal as you possibly can. Every second will be torture and misery to you, but you won't stop until they take their last breath."  
_

_Kali nodded with tears brimming her eyes. "Kill them." She whispered. _

_"That's right, Kalika. And save your dear Lela for last. Make her suffer the most."_

_A single tear ran down the young woman's face. She knew she had no choice. No matter how much her insides were screaming to not listen to him, to snap out of it and fight back, she was compelled and could do nothing about it._

_"They better be unrecognizable by the time you leave here. This place should be drowned in blood." His eyes were wild, and his voice shook with jealousy, anger, and power. _

_"They will suffer." Kali whispered. _

_Loche smiled releasing the girl and turned towards the three on the couch. "No fighting back, and no struggling." With that he smirked and walked out the door._

* * *

"That was five years ago." Kali stated softly, remembering all of the horrible details of the night. Of course, she didn't share every gruesome aspect of the story to the two women sitting across from her listening intently. Even if she wanted to, most of it was too hard to ever mention again. Though, she told them enough that they got the gist of it.

"Lela was a commanding fae like Loche. Though, not nearly as powerful. And once a borrower kills a fae they gain their abilities for life." The younger woman continued explaining. "That's how I got this power, and I normally pretend to be one of them. Borrowers are often feared or hunted, so we try our best to hide what we are."

Tamsin sat back only listening and watching the two brunettes. She kept a straight face as she heard Kali explain this whole mess to Bo, and glanced at the succubus here and there curious to what her reactions may be.

"So you really steal fae powers?" Bo asked.

"It's not really stealing. As long as I don't kill you, you still possess your abilities even after I acquire them."

"So this is what you were doing with me this whole time? You purposely got along with me the first night we met just so you could start gaining my power, didn't you?" Bo accused her growing angry after realizing she was just being used.

"Bo-"

"And Tamsin! You used your freaky commanding power to force her to help you! Like you forced me to forgive you?"

A look of shock and hurt at Bo's accusations came across Kali's face as the valkyrie finally sat up and chimed in, "Bo, I helped her on my own. She didn't use her powers on me."

"What?" The succubus turned to Tamsin not believing she heard her right. She would really just help her like that? After all the shit the detective gave her about not being able to trust her and everything?

"I'm not saying there weren't any threats from her end, or that I was happy to do it, but she didn't force me into anything. What she did to _you_ on the other hand.." The blonde turned her gaze towards Kali making it clear she was still pissed at what the borrower had done.

"I'm really sorry, Bo. I didn't want it to be like this." Kali spoke softly.

"No, you just wanted to lie to her and lead her on until you were sufficiently powered." Tamsin mumbled while rolling her eyes.

"Well, I sure as hell wasn't expecting a jealous cop to be watching her every move."

The valkyrie whipped her head around at the naïve girl. Her teeth were clenched, and she was most likely about to say something nasty before Bo stood up stopping her with a frustrated, "Enough!" The two women broke their heated stare down to look up at her. "I need a minute," The succubus added before heading out the front door.

Tamsin rose to follow her, but Kali stood up as well grabbing the detective's arm. "Tamsin, wait."

She watched Bo step outside slamming the door behind her before turning back to the younger brunette, anger and annoyance visible in her eyes.

"Something's wrong." Kali breathed staring seriously into the older fae's glare.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I mean with me. Something isn't right with me."

"Again, no shit. How about you tell me something I don't know?" Tamsin folded her arms and stared down at her expectantly.

"This isn't me. I don't run around using my powers on other people, forcing them to do things they don't want. That's everything I despise." Kali scrunched her face in confusion, as if she just realized her own shocking actions.

"Then why did you do it?" She asked implying it was ridiculous for the borrower to act like this wasn't all intentional.

"I don't know." She looked away lost in thought.

Tamsin let out an aggravated sigh, and the sound brought Kali back to reality. The younger woman looked up at her saying "Tamsin, you need to keep an eye on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't let me mess with Bo's head like that again. I don't want to be like that, and I don't want to fight you. I'm not sure what came over me earlier." Kali brought her hands to her head feeling like she was losing her mind.

"Believe me, if you screw with her ever again, you will not live to regret it." Tamsin stated more than serious, her eyes wide and boring down on the girl to make sure her point got across.

Kali only nodded. The valkyrie turned on her heel and went out the door to check on Bo.

The succubus was leaning against Tamsin's truck when the door opened and the blonde stepped out. She headed straight to her, her features soft and apologetic. When she was close enough she reached out attempting to touch Bo's arm. "Bo, I-"

Instead, Bo turned her back and opened the truck door interrupting her with a, "Just take me home, Tamsin."

The blonde opened her mouth to argue, or say anything, but was at loss of words. She shut the passenger door and headed around to the driver's seat for a very silent drive back to the clubhouse.

On the way there, Tamsin's mind raced with what may be going through Bo's head. She unsure if she was mad, upset, hurt, or just processing everything she had just learned. Though, she realized it was most likely all the above. She racked her mind for what to say to make things right, but she was not one for words, or comfort, or apologies, and this just made everything more frustrating.

When they pulled up to the decrepid shack, Tamsin instantly laid a hand on Bo's arm stopping her from the hasty exit she was sure the succubus was going to take. "Can we please talk?"

"Since when do you want to talk?" Was all the she could think to respond with.

"Since seeing you upset feels like something inside me is being ripped apart." The valkyrie was surprised at her own words, but knew every bit of it was true. It was such an unfamiliar feeling; she was never affected by other people's emotions or pain before this. How could one unaligned succubus do this to her?

Bo turned to her completely caught off guard at her response. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were helping her."

"I don't have to report to you, Bo."

"I know that."

Tamsin arched an eye brow quickly responding before she could say anymore, "Do you, though? It seems you have all these expectations of me. We've slept together, we're not married."

Bo shook her head. "My only expectation of you is to treat me like I mean more to you than just someone to screw when you're drunk."

She felt a pang in her chest at hearing this. That's not what Bo was to her at all, and it hurt to think that she might see it that way. Clearing her throat, the valkyrie said with an intensity, "You're much more to me than that. It's just complicated."

"Why does it have to be?"

"I.." Tamsin looked down trying to come up with something to say. _Why was it complicated?_ She honestly couldn't come up with a valid reason. She was scared of giving herself fully to Bo. Not only for her own sake, but for how much the succubus would most likely hate her and regret getting so close only to watch her expire. She looked up peering into Bo's waiting eyes completely speechless.

"Why can't you just tell me? What am I to you? Nothing? Just a bang? Something to entertain you when you get bored?" The brunette was growing impatient with Tamsin's silence and inability to express anything.

"Everything."

"What?" Bo asked furrowing her brow.

Tamsin leaned in close, hovering her fingers over Bo's chest. "You are everything to me." The succubus set her eyes down at the hand only millimeters from her heart and let her gaze follow up her arm until she got to the valkyrie's flushed face. Breathing hard, she brought a hand up to the one Tamsin was holding out, grasping it with an encouraging squeeze and pushing it the final distance to her excepting skin.

"Tamsin-" Cutting her short, the detective leaned the rest of the way in and pressed their lips together. She didn't want to talk anymore. Those few simple words she had just spoke were already more than she felt she could handle. Showing the succubus what she meant to her by passionate intimacy seemed like a much more influential action.

She kissed her slow and gentle. Breathing her in and sucking lightly on her lip. She raked her nails carefully against the pale skin where her hand was pushed against Bo's chest. The younger fae instantly gave in reciprocating every movement Tamsin made. Bringing her hand to cup the valkyrie's face and neck, Bo deepened the kiss. She very slowly ran her tongue along the blonde's causing her to shiver in arousal. She continued to kiss her in this very delicate and extremely sexy way causing slight whimpers and moans to escape from Tamsin's mouth.

Needing to take this to the next level, the valkyrie moved her mouth to Bo's neck. She kissed and sucked and grazed her teeth against her unbelievably, intoxicating flesh.

"Tamsin," Bo called gripping the back of her neck.

"Please, Bo. No more talking." The blonde begged, letting her hot breath flood over her skin.

"I know. We just need to take this inside." The succubus added, eyes glowing blue, and fighting to speak when all she really wanted was to moan her lover's name over and over.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Shorter than I have been going, but definitely sweeter! =)**

* * *

As soon as they were through the door, Tamsin's hands were on Bo's waist shoving her against the nearest wall. The wood creaked at the impact, and Bo gasped at the sudden forcefulness. The valkyrie's lips were instantly on top of hers kissing her eagerly. Bo couldn't help but smile as she kissed back, completely basking in Tamsin's assertiveness.

Letting her fingers dig deeper into the succubus' waist, Tamsin slowly pulled away from their lip-lock. She rested her forehead against Bo's as she let out several heavy breaths. The brunette's hands were on her cheeks cupping them lovingly as Tamsin's intense, green eyes rose to meet her shining cobalts. She laid one more soft peck on her lips before spinning her around so her front was pressed up against the wall.

Tamsin brushed the long, brown locks over the front of Bo's shoulder exposing the back of her neck. She placed slow, wet kisses along the soft skin as her hands found their way under the hem of her shirt. Lifting her arms slowly, her fingers were sprawled wide in an attempt to feel every bit of her delicate skin as she pulled her shirt up. Her hands brushed over her breasts which made Bo inhale sharply, but to her disappointment the blonde didn't stop there. She pulled her shirt completely off and dropped it to the ground.

Bo's hands were placed firmly on the wall holding herself steady along with her forehead resting against it. Her mouth was slightly agape as she waited for Tamsin's next move. The valkyrie's lips kissed across her shoulder as her hands easily unclasped her black bra letting it drop to the floor. She trailed her lips down her spine keeping her kisses hot and wet as her hands slid to Bo's front. The blonde's fingers found the button to her pants and unhooked it with ease.

She tugged, yanking the pants down Bo's legs and sliding down along with them. The succubus stepped out of the bottom of them and kicked them to the side. Tamsin gripped her legs and kissed the back of her thighs in a very teasing nature. Bo let out a quiet sigh as her fists clenched in anticipation. Tamsin raised herself back up letting her hands slide over every bit of skin as possible on her way.

Bo so badly wanted to turn around, switch the valkyrie positions, and take control. She didn't want to be patient or mess around with foreplay. She wanted to throw Tamsin against the wall, be inside her, and give her the best orgasm of her life. Though, she knew the blonde needed this. Tamsin needed to be the one on top at this moment. To show Bo she absolutely felt something for her, even if she didn't know exactly what it was or how to say it.

Tamsin began to make her mark on Bo's back. She sucked at her delicious skin using her teeth and tongue to make a point that Bo was hers. She had her left arm wrapped around her body, and her fingers quickly found their way to Bo's core. She was incredibly warm and soaking wet. Tamsin circled her clit with two fingers as she released a satisfied "Mmm," in regards to how turned on she could make the succubus.

Bo pushed herself against the blonde giving in to her every touch. She desperately wanted her hands all over the valkyrie's body, but the position she was in made it too difficult. She wanted to turn around and rip all the clothes off Tamsin's body that she somehow managed to keep on so far, but the blonde had a firm grip on her. She knew it would be useless to even attempt to make a move like that.

Tamsin could feel Bo drowning in eagerness - begging for her to take the next step without even saying anything. She continued her trail of love bites and kisses across her shoulders as her right hand glided all the way down her back to until she reached her thigh. Her other hand was still steadily rubbing her clit as she brought her right up in between her legs. In a swift, smooth move she pushed two fingers easily into her.

"Tamsin!" Bo gasped in a surprised reaction.

The blonde didn't make a response with her voice. Instead, she rested her head against her shoulder with a successful grin while she pumped her fingers in a steady pace. Bo threw her head back while low moans escaped her throat. The tips of her fingers pressed hard against the wall as she wished she had something to hold on to. Tamsin quickened her thrusts forcing more gasps and pleasurable sounds to come out of Bo's mouth. She could feel her getting closer as the brunette's voice grew higher and she began to clamp tighter around her.

For a brief moment Tamsin pulled her hand back. She abruptly spun Bo around, so they were now face to face. She crashed her lips into her hard as plunged three fingers in her this time. Bo inhaled sharply against Tamsin's mouth, taking her breath away, at the intense fullness the valkyrie gave her. She put her hands on Tamsin's shoulder and brought her legs up wrapping them around her waist. The valkyrie held her up with her free hand and pressed her back up against the wall roughly to help support her. She curled her fingers inside her and quickened her pace as they thumped against the wood harder and harder.

Bo kissed her hungrily, running her tongue all over her mouth and lips. Putting her hips into it, Tamsin dove her fingers in and out of her over and over. The succubus pulled a slow stream of chi from her as she began to climax. Her legs squeezed tight as her fingernails dug into the blonde's shoulders, and she cried out in ecstasy as the last wisp of chi entered her and Tamsin made her final pushes.

"Oh my God, Tamsin." Bo breathed as she dropped her feet back to the ground. The valkyrie smirked proudly as Bo held on to her tightly and nuzzled into her neck.

After regaining her composure and trusting that her legs were strong enough now not to give out on her, she raised her head and kissed Tamsin's lips. The kiss was so tender and loving, it summed up everything Bo felt in that moment. It said that was incredible, that I want you, and I feel the same all in the touch of lips.

"To my room. Now." Bo said hoarsely dragging Tamsin up the stairs, ripping her clothes off and leaving them in a trail behind them on their way.

* * *

"So, I was thinking." Bo stated.

Her and Tamsin were lying naked under the sheet in Bo's bed. Tamsin was on her back, her head resting peacefully on the pillow with her eyes closed, and Bo was propped up on her elbow. She was looking down at the valkyrie tracing a finger up and down her arm. Tamsin looked more relax in this moment than Bo had ever seen her before.

"Hm?" The valkyrie hummed sleepily.

"We should help her."

"Who?"

"Kali. I think we should still help her."

Tamsin's eyes shot open. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. You heard her story, Tamsin. That guy, Loche. He needs to be taken out."

"Exactly, it was a story. She's a wack-job, babe. She could just be making it up to guilt trip you into helping her."

"No." Bo shook her head. "I felt it. She wasn't lying."

"Felt what, exactly?" The valkyrie asked narrowing her eyes and slightly raising her head.

"You know what, Tamsin. You've felt it too."

The blonde rolled her eyes falling back on to the pillow even though she knew exactly what Bo was referring to. Every time Kali had gotten close to them and used her power, they could feel the sadness, regret, and vengeance that centered around what she had to described to them. It had to be real, she just didn't want Bo to get mixed up in it. Loche is too dangerous, not to mention Kali's crazy behavior as well.

"Well, you don't have to come, but I'm going to go see her later." Bo stated matter of fact-ly.

Tamsin let out a sarcastic chuckle before saying, "You know full well I'm not going to let you go over there by yourself."

Bo flashed a satisfying grin and leaned her head down almost touching noses with the valkyrie. "That's what I was counting on."

Tamsin looked up with an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine. We'll go over there. But first, we're getting some rest."

Without waiting for a response, the blonde turned her back on Bo and pulled the sheet up with her eyes closed tight. The succubus' gleeful smile never left her face as she draped an arm over the valkyrie and snuggled up to her back before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Bo trotted down the stairs with a hint of perkiness to her step. She found Kenzi sitting on the couch flipping through channels. "Hey you," She said with a teeth-filled smile.

"Hey." Kenzi responded as Bo walked over and gave her a friendly squeeze from behind the couch. "So, I see you left a trail of bread crumbs behind last night."

The succubus glanced around and saw Tamsin's and her clothes spread about from the door to the steps and up to her room. "Yeah, sorry. Heat of the moment, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know _way_ more than I wanted to." Kenzi threw a hand up in disgust.

Bo gave her a puzzled look, and the Russian responded with, "You didn't even check to see if I was home first!"

"Shit, sorry." She responded with a wince.

"It's fine." Kenzi waved her hands about in the air, "As soon as Detective Horny-Pants threw you up against that wall, I snuck off to my room and hid my head under _many _pillows."

"And that is why you are the greatest friend." Her bestie responded almost giggling. Clearly, she had no shame about her sexual life.

Just then Tamsin emerged from the steps wearing the closest fitting of Bo's clothes she could find.

"Speak of the Devil..." Kenzi mumbled.

Ignoring her, Tamsin put on a fake smile looking toward the succubus. "Ready?"

"Yep, let's go." Bo responded.

"Wait, where are we going?" The Russian interrupted curiously. She climbed off the couch and hurried around to where the other women were standing.

"_You _are not going anywhere." Tamsin stated with a glare.

"Oh. Is this like a date or something?" She twirled a finger between the blonde and the brunette, but kept her gaze on Tamsin. "Cause, really...You don't seem like the going on dates type."

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned away. Bo responded, "No, Kenzi. It's not a date. We just have some...business to attend to."

"Come on! I need in on some action too!"

"Trust me. You won't want in on this kind of action." The valkyrie scrunched her nose before turning and walking out the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The younger girl asked with a hint of confusion and sadness to her voice.

Knowing that Tamsin was referring to the way Kali uses her abilities, Bo just chuckled and shook her head before following the valkyrie out, and leaving Kenzi by herself.


End file.
